After the Prom
by messyhxdlovers
Summary: basically, my take on what happened DIRECTLY after the last sentence!. WOo I'M BACK! after 6 months! i've updated! plzz review! i love you all :D. btw. this is M. so if you dont' like. then don't read. :D. enjoy! and plz R
1. After the Prom

**Ok. This is my first fan fic. It might be ridiculous. But I'm just seeing how well I can actually write. So yea….but please read it! I'm gonna try real hard to make it like the characters in Stephenie Meyers "Twilight" with maybe just a little spark of my own touch!**

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE! I don't own twilight. But how I wish….**

**Chapter 1: Bella POV**

Edward brushed his lips from my neck, to my chin and back again. I shivered. Why did he have to be so god-like and perfect, and I have to be the Queen of Klutziness. It always shocked me and still does that there are around 4 billion other girls out there. 4 billion other, better-looking, non-clumsy, isn't a magnet for trouble girls out there. And out of that…he chose me. Me! His hand slid up to my shoulder and rested there, disrupting my thoughts. Slowly, yet, I could tell, so reluctantly, he pulled back and gazed at me, with those dazzling topaz eyes. I held my breath.

"I love you." He whispered. Then he smiled. The breath-taking crooked smile. "And as much as I do love you, and as much as I am loving holding you here. We have to go back inside. It's beginning to get a little cold for the human here." He said and laughed. I sighed and smiled back.

"Sure." I said. I reached out and slowly stroked his face, as to not surprise him. In fact, he surprised me but grabbing my hand with human pace. I might add and holding it there to his face. He breathed in my hand and closed his eyes. He sighed and opened them again.

"Let's go. Shall we?" he said politely. And instead of me getting up, he simply stood up, held me in his arms like a damsel in distress. I protested all the way in back to the hall, but he ignored me. As usual. A part of me liked that, a part of me liked that he would carry me in, because as long as he would do that, I knew that he loved me. He thought I would be annoyed when he did that. And I did…only a bit. But I loved him much more for doing it to "annoy" me, because it just showed how much he loved me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" his voice floated in the background, as I felt my body slowly dip to the ground so that I was, once again, standing. Well. Half standing. With that huge cast on, I wasn't really standing.

"Huh? Wha-" I was totally lost. I found myself staring into Edward's concerned eyes. I held it there for a moment, still completely dazzled, then my eyes slid past his, behind him, stood Alice, Jasper, Emmet and to my dismay Rosalie, all looking at me with an amused expression. Except for Rosalie, she didn't have an expression. But she wasn't glaring. So that was good. "Yeh! I'm fine. Sorry. Lost in my thought." I mumbled. I felt my cheeks grow hot. They all laughed softly. Well, except for Rosalie, who didn't laugh and Emmet, who let out a huge hearty bellow, causing several heads to turn in our direction. I blushed even more.

"Ahhh…my Bella..." sighed Edward, he reached out to touch my hair, but as he did, he froze and stiffened. Alice perked up behind him and I saw her eyes flicker to someone behind me. I swivelled around, lost my balance and tipped backward. Luckily, once again, Edward caught me. I twisted my head around and looked at him.

"Thanks…again." I breathed into his face. He turned to unresponsive stone. And after a couple of seconds, relaxed and kissed me softly. As much as I wanted to reach out and feel his hair. I didn't. I didn't want to make this any harder for him. As his lips slowly parted mine and he breathed into my mouth, I heard someone's voice.

"Bella? Uhh…can I just…ummm…talk to you for a second?" It startled me, I pulled away from Edward and spun around. Mike stood there, with Jessica. Jessica looked angry at Mike, but when she saw me, smiled. Mike just looked blank. I felt Edward's hands tighten my waist.

"Uh, Bella, we're just gonna go over there and get a drink. When you're done talking to Mike, come over. I wanna talk!." Perked up Alice excitedly. I spun around again and nodded and turned around to face Mike. All of this spinning was making me dizzy. I pressed my hand to my forehead. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I didn't turn around again, cos my head was spinning.

"Yes Mike?" I said. He looked at me, then his gaze flickered to Edward.

"Umm. Do you mind if I speak to you in private?" he said softly back, his gaze continually switching to Edward and I. Edward's hands went even tighter around my waist, so that I was now pushed up against Edward's chest so tightly I could feel the shape of it.

"Uhh. Ok. If that's what you want." I slowly turned around to Edward to see his scowling face. I smiled. He could be so jealous and over protective sometimes. I leaned forward slowly and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'll be right back. I promise. Nothing's gonna hurt me." I quickly added, seeing the look on his face. He sighed and let go of me, but before I walked off, I turned to Edward and quickly whispered "You can help by reading Mike's mind." I winked and turned around to follow Mike. I followed Mike to the corner of the room, rudely he had left Jessica behind to talk to me. I scowled at this. When we reached the corner, I turned to him.

"Ok. Mike, what is it? What's so important we have to go to the corner of the room and you have to leave Jessica behind?" I didn't mean to snap or sound rude, but I couldn't help it. He was being all fatherly towards me, ever since I found a liking into Edward. He stared at me, for a while and then opened his mouth.

"Bella…I don't really think Edward is…well…your type." He said, finishing of the last two words in a rush. My eyes widened and I stared at him in disbelief. Excuse me!

"And you know what's best for me, do you Mike?" I said, I was rather hurt. How could he even make that assumption? He didn't know how much Edward and I had gone through.

"Well. I don't like it. It looks like he's possessed you. You're always saying "I'm waiting for Edward. No, I can't come because I have to meet Edward". You never have time for us anymore." He was growing increasingly confident, his voice growing actually quite loud. "**Edward isn't your life you know. He doesn't own it. You have a life to. You're not Siamese twins; you attach each other at the hip! You look at him like he's the only person in the whole world, you shouldn't look at him like that! You shouldn't look like that to anyone but me!"** He was now officially yelling. I was shocked by his last sentence. I was pretty sure that everyone in the hall was looking at us. I opened my mouth to reply, but only found Edward's cool arms wrapping itself around my waist. I stared at Mike. He was red, he looked so embarrassed. My eyes flickered, to Jessica. Her expression mirrored mine. And just as I was about to reply, Edward answered the question.

"How dare you yell at her?" he said in a whisper, but scary all the same. "How dare you tell her who to look at? How dare you drag her in to a corner and question her about her love to me? What right do you have?" he said. I saw Mike go to answer, but I interrupted. "He's right Mike. I know that you have feelings for me, I felt my face grow hot but I don't feel the same. the whole hall was quiet, listening to my speech You don't have the right to question me like this. I told you already. I really like Edward. And so what if I stare at him like he's the only person in the whole world? Because, in my view, he's the only thing that matters to me in the world." Mike looked like he was about to blubber. I added quickly "Look Mike, I don't to hurt your feelings, but I'm gonna say this, loud and clear. I'm with Edward, and I will always be. Mike, please go and find someone that you're gonna be happy with. I gestured toward Jessica Like Jessica, she really likes you, you know?" I know I was spotlighting Jessica, but if this was the only way to get Mike to notice her, that's the way I had to do it. I looked at jess, she was blushing like mad. And with that, I turned back in Edward's arms, grabbed his wrist and quickly hobbled out. Half way towards my gallant exit, Edward swept me up and swiftly walked out. The minute we did, the hall erupted in music again and I heard people dancing. Whoo. I felt exhilarated. Edward let me down and stared at me with hard eyes. He looked mad.

"Edward?" I said cautiously. He still stared, but his stare was more soft this time.

"Edward, I'm sorry, if I said something to make you mad. But everything I said in there was true." He face softened and he reached out to touch me.

"Oh Bella. How could I ever be mad with you? I was just thinking how courageous you were back there. The things you said…were beautiful." He smiled and placed his face against mine. I exhaled shakily. And the moment stood…only for a while. It was broken by Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie all bursting out of the door and into us. I jumped, startled.

"Oh Bella! I had a vision!" she said with bright eyes. Edward pulled away from and placed his arm around my waist. He looked at her and said "What is it Alice?" She darted a look to me, then Edward and opened her mouth to reply.

**Hahaha! Just had to end it there! I don't actually know what the vision is. So if any1 has any ideas. Feel free to share! REVIEWS! This is my first fan fic. I would like to know how I did. I think I may have dragged it out a bit. Sorry. Please review! **


	2. Knowing the fear

**Well. I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Haha. Well. I just posted chapter 1 a couple of hours ago. So I don't' think many have read it. I've decided to make this a HELL of a lot longer. I hope you guy s don't get bored! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers! She's an awesome writer.**

**Chapter 2: Bella POV**

"_Oh Bella! I had a vision!" she said with bright eyes. Edward pulled away from and placed his arm around my waist. He looked at her and said "What is it Alice?" She darted a look to me, then Edward and opened her mouth to reply._

"You must be careful around Mike. I know mike is a generally a nice person. You wouldn't expect him to go bonkers. But I just had a vision of him tying Bella down to a bed. And…" Alice hesitated and looked towards Jasper, as though asking his permission. Edward darted a look towards Emmet, Emmet nodded. Edward then turned toward Rosalie…she nodded to. He then looked at Jasper, he nodded and then, finally Alice. She looked up cautiously and slowly nodded. I had absolutely NO idea what was going on.

"Continue Alice." Edward said rather demandingly, yet softly. "You're going to be naked Bella. You're going to be chained to a bed and naked Bella. You were screaming. You were telling him to stop this. And then you said you'd do anything just to get out of the situation you were in. And then Mike just smiled and walked towards you. He was naked to." She whispered the last part, immediately looking down onto the floor. I felt Edwards grip on waist become so tight I yelped in pain. He quickly let me go and stepped away from me and looked down to.

"Sorry, Bella." He mumbled. I looked around. Everyone looked so…miserable, for a bunch of vampires who were at a prom, they looked dead miserable. Even, to my surprise, Rosalie had a bit of a frown on her face. I looked up to Edward and limped toward him slowly, reached up and stroked his face.

"There nothing to be sorry about." I said softly. He smiled the crooked smile I loved so much and said "They really like you, you know?" he said. I was confused.

"Wha-?" I replied. "The family, they really like you." He said, and he laughed his musical laugh. I felt my cheeks go so red… I turned to face them, only to find they were not there. Perhaps they wanted to give us some privacy. I sighed a sigh of relief. Edward only laughed more. Then suddenly, he stopped, he stiffened and I saw his jaw clench.

"Bella. Promise me. Promise me…you won't go ANYWHERE with Mike alone. Please." He said softly. He sounded like he was begging. By the sound of Alice's vision, this was probably the first time I'd listen to Edward 100. I wasn't willing to lose the one thing I would have a hold on for the rest of my life. I'm pretty sure I wanted to lose my "womanhood" to Edward and not to Mike. I nodded stiffly. He seemed to be convinced.

He pressed his lips to an almost smile and then asked "So. Do you want to go home or dance some more?" He asked. He seemed to want to raise the mood. "I'd like to go home thanks, if that's alright. I'd like to sit down and just talk." I said. He smiled and nodded, he seemed to notice that I, too, wanted to forget about that disgusting vision.

He smiled a wicked smile and lifted me up. I protested, like usual, and like usual, he ignored me. He put me down in the car, and in less than a second he was next to me, starting the car. Before he pulled out, he leaned over and pressed a kiss softly to my lips. I gasped a little, and just slowly, oh very slowly, he parted them and blew his breathe into my mouth. It was AWESOME! That's the only word I could find. It was like I was tasting how he smelt. This was weird. But it was happening. His hands reached over to cup my cheeks and my hands fluttered to his forearms and held him there.

**Edward pov:**

We were kissing. My hands on her cheeks and her hands around my forearms. Our mouths were parting and I was breathing into her to give her breathe so we could last our kiss longer. I was enjoying it. I was controlling myself. Just then, her tongue slipped by and scraped across my teeth. I ripped away from her.

**Bella POV:**

We were kissing. Pretty passionately, I might add. I decided to go a little further. I slipped my tongue past and scraped his teeth. In a flash, he was gone. Ripped from me. My lips felt bare and cold. My hands shivered. He was backed up against the edge of the car.

"I'm sorry". I whispered. I felt moisture sting the back of my eyes, and before I knew it, I was sobbing. I don't' mean just 'sobbing', I mean pouring my eyes out sobbing. Edward reached over, pulled the seat back so that there was more room between him and the steering wheel and pulled me onto his lap, careful not to hurt me leg.

"Oh Bella, he slowly stroked my cheek. I'm not angry. I'm frustrated…with me. Whenever you're close to me, it's gets hard. But I'm selfish; I want to be close to you. I really do." He whispered, still stroking my face, wiping away the occasional tear. "Shhhhh." He said. I laid my head upon his shoulder. And before I knew anything was going to happen, he drove out of the parking lot and headed to his house…with me still in his lap. I admit it, I was scared. He must have sensed it.

"Silly Bella." He said. He took one hand of the steering wheel and gently pulled my head back, so that he was staring at me, driving one handed and at, I think about 150km/h. He touched my nose softly with the tip of his finger. He laughed his musical laugh again. And then, we were here. He lifted me up and ran all the way to his bedroom.

He placed me down softly on the couch and said softly "wait here." I did. I sat and waited. I looked down at my ugly cast compared to my other beautiful stiletto. I sighed. Holy crow, I was the Queen of Klutziness wasn't I?

"Bella?" I looked up. I gasped. Edward stood in front of me. He had a singlet over the top of his chest that showed every bit of muscle. He wore track suit pants that looked great on him. And in his hand, he held, what happened to look like a night gown, except it had skinny straps and it was V-cut, so it ran down. The length of it was sufficient and it was a dark red. I gaped.

"Did you want me to wear that?" I squeaked. Was that my voice? He smiled wickedly. "Alice bought it, I want to see you in it..please?" he said, his topaz eyes shimmering. I had to give in didn't I?

"WHERE IT BELLA!" a voice bellowed outside the door, which I identified as Alice's.

"YOU HAVE TO. I BOUGHT IT FOR YOU. WEAR IT!" wow. Alice could really yell.

"All right. I will. Relax." I stood up carefully. Edward was immediately by my side, arm around my waist. He lead me to the bathroom. And gave me a small push inside. Once the door closed, I took a look at myself. I looked real different with make-up on. It was a good and a bad thing. I didn't really bother with make-up, I didn't see the point. I shrugged and began taking the dress off, holding onto the side of the sink. But just then, as I bent over to untie the shoe, I missed the ribbon, my balance fell backward, the shoe slipped, I slipped backward, whacked my head on the sink and was falling back when I felt two cold hands wrap around my waist and lift me back up again.

" Ah. Bella. What am I ever going to do with you?" I heard Edward's voice speak. And I was just about to reply before I realized was half naked. The front of the dress was down and my black bra was exposed.

"EDWARD!." I practically half yelled. I attempted to straighten myself up, but he wouldn't' let me. "Relax silly, I'm not looking." He said softly laughing, he pulled me back up straight again and I turned around in his arms, and surprisingly, his eyes were closed. I felt my eyes widen. Wow. Edward did really love me. He seemed to take my silence as an invitation to open his eyes. And he did. He opened them, but only looked at my face.

"Edward…" I faltered a bit. I suddenly felt so close to him. Just him, standing there, looking so beautiful. It made me feel like anything I did, he'd love me for.

"Yes?" he said, stroking my shoulder. I shivered and I felt heat from my belly expand out to warm my whole body.

"I don't' mind you know. I don't mind you looking." I paused a bit, sucked in some air. And plucked up my courage. "I… want you to look." I finished. I continued to stare fiercely into his eyes. I watched his expression. It changed from anger, sadness, mad lust, and finally settled on, what I think was…love.

"Are you sure.' he whispered. His hand fluttered down to where my heart was, just above my breasts.

"Yes." I said shakily. And with that, he pulled my head up and began kissing. Kissing so passionately, I'd never thought he would. He parted my lips, and so slowly, oh very slowly, his tongue slipped past and dominated my mouth. I had no idea how long our make-out session went for. But It was sure interrupted by Alice banging on the door.

"What are you doing in there? You're taking ages in there?" yelled Alice. We both pulled apart and sighed.

"We're having fun in here Alice, and Bella's tired, she wants to sleep, so you can see her where the nightgown tomorrow. Sorry!." He said. He had said that all very quickly, as though the words were music, all flowing together in one phrase. I blushed when he said "having fun in here".

"Fine!. But you have to promise me!" she yelled back. Edward didn't reply, he just stared down at my blush and laughed. He picked me up, opened the door and slowly lowered me to the couch.

"Now, Bella. I'm going to turn around and you're going to get out of that dress, into the nightgown and then tell me when you're ready ok?" he said amusingly, as though he could see something I couldn't. But I didn't want him to look away. I wanted to show him that I loved him. And this was the first step. He was just about to turn around when I said "No. don't' turn around. Stay Edward. I love you. And I know you're not ready to change me. But this is the first step I'm taking to showing you how much I love you." I said passionately. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Really? Are you sure Bella? I don't' want you to be frightened." He whispered, he looked at me. I only smiled. I got up from the couch. I could feel Edward's watch on me. I reached for the dress and pulled it down. I had to be strong. Don't get embarrassed and don't' blush. I kept saying those things to myself. It fell to the floor, leaving me in my stiletto, bulky cast and underwear and bra. I looked at him. His eyes were wide and filled with absolute love and desire. I smiled at him. He returned it. I reached for the nightgown and slipped it over my head. It fit perfectly. I sat down on the couch and took the shoe off and put aside. I then walked over to him and said quite happily "Bed time for the human then?"

He seemed dazed for a minute. This made me feel even happier! I got under the blanket on the couch and Edward took of his singlet and slipped beneath the sheets. His hard chest pressed against my back. Despite it being cold, the only thing I could feel was warmth being spread around my body, and not because of the blanket. "I love you Bella. Sleep safe." He whispered, he began drawing little circles on my back, and slowly, I fell asleep. But before I did, "I love you more." I said, I had slurred the words, but it didn't matter. I had said them anyway.

I woke up in the morning with my face against Edward's chest. "Good morning Bella." He said, his lips against my hair. "Time for school." I groaned. I had to put up with Mike. Mike. His name made my body freeze. He sensed it. "Bella, are you okay?" he said cautiously.

"Yes. Uhh. I'm afraid. About Mike." I said softly. His face softened and he reached for my cheek.

"Don't worry about anything, I'm not letting you out of my sight, I don't care what it takes." He said fiercely. "I love you. I always will." He said softly. I smiled and said "I love you too." After that, we had got out of bed, I had another human minute, I ate some omelette's, which were compliments of Esme, they were actually pretty good.

Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper took Rosalie's convertible. Whilst I, Edward and Alice took his Volvo. When we arrived at school, he picked me up, out of the car and placed his arm around my waist to help me balance. I was getting better at walking without help, but I liked Edward having to be more close than usual. And I'm pretty sure I liked it too. We both entered the labs and sat at our respective seats. I didn't even glance a look at Mike.

The lesson begun with a movie, and finished with some talk about chemical bonds…boring! We walked out of class together, Edward said Goodbye, and that he would be listening to everybody's thoughts! He would be there in a flash if something happened to me. I smiled, he could be so lovable sometimes. I felt a bit scared to be left alone, and I showed that. Edward bent down and pressed a passionate kiss to my lips and walked off to his class. I watched him walk, and appreciated the view. I smirked and laughed to myself. I walked into Gym and class and gave the teacher my note explaining my I couldn't participate. I sat down on the bench and waited for the netball game to start. But before I could, Mike came over.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said. I was scared, but I didn't show it. "Look Mike, if this is about Edward, I'm not talking about it." I said fiercely back. He stared at me. And it was then, did I realize that no-one else had come to Gym class. The teacher had walked off somewhere and it was only Mike and me. Internally, I began to panic. But luckily it was denied by Jessica storming in.

"Jessica? What are you doing here." I said, glad to be pulled away from Mike. She looked furious, she stopped at Mike's face and glared.

"I'm not doing it." She hissed. "I'm simply not doing it." What was going on?

"If you don't want to do it, then fine, I'll just tell everybody what you were before you came to this school." Mike said confidently. Jess faltered and looked down sadly.

"Jess? What's going on." I asked slowly to Jess. She looked up to me, and her face was screwed in complete agony. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and she ran out. The minute she did, I spun towards Mike.

"What the hell, is going on?" I said. I was wishing right now, that Edward would read Jess's or Mike's mind. But Edward wasn't coming. Mike just stared at me. A grin spread over his face. But it wasn't a normal Mike grin, it was a malicious grin.

"I'm here to show you, what it would be like, with me, Bella. I'm sick of you being with Edward." He said slowly. Oh God! I knew that something was going on. Alice's vision was coming true. Oh shit! What was I gonna do? I prayed for Edward to come. He didn't though. I was just about to reply when Mike made a grab for me. He grabbed me, and pulled me towards the speaker technician box above the auditorium. I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. But no-one heard me.

"Don't' go yelling for dear Edward. He was sent to his father's doctor's hospital to assist him. He left a message for you at the office. Apparently, he was furious when he was told to leave. He called Dr. Cullen and told him that he needed to be back here as soon as possible. But don't' worry, I'll be finished with you before he can even make it back." He said. I shivered. I realized I was crying. Tears fell from my eyes. I shut them, and before I knew it, everything was dark.

My head felt like crap. I felt like crap. Everything felt like crap. Where the heck was I? I squinted in the darkness and peaked around. A small bit of breeze blew across me, and I felt col-WHAT THE? I was naked; I was lying on a bed…bloody naked! Oh NO! Alice's vision. Where was Edward? Surely he's be finished by now? Surely he'd be looking for me. I began to panic. Oh no! Had Mike already had his way with me? I was so confused. And then the lights hit on.

In front of me…was Mike…not just an ordinary Mike… a Mike naked. I nearly puked. It was the most disgusting thing I'd ever seen. I looked away. Wrong move. Mike striked me across the face. I felt blood leaking from my lip. He leaned in and said "Don't' you dare look away. Look at me! I'm the one who you're going to be with. I am so sick of you being with Edward. You rarely talk to me anymore. Whenever you smile at me, it's just some fake smile. Whenever you talk to me, it's only for about 2 minutes, because then you'll have to go with your precious Edward. Well you know what? I'M SICK OF IT! Right now, right here, you're going to be MINE!" he bellowed in my face. He smiled. And slowly lowered his body to mine. And that's when I screamed. I screamed so loud I thought my throat would explode. Mike sighed disgustingly. Grabbed a beanie from the floor and stuffed it in my mouth.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. And then began proceeding to touch me. He was just about to take away the one thing I could protect, when the door burst open. Literally, the door blew of its hinges and blasted to the other side of the room.

By now, I was crying so hard, my eyes were swollen and my throat stung. Edward came storming in, followed by Emmet, Jasper, Alice and even Rosalie. Edward saw me, growled and lunged for Mike, yanking him off and throwing him towards Emmet. Mike whimpered. Emmet began to tie him up, throw a blanket around him and led him out.

"Edward." I whispered. He ran towards me.

"Oh my God, Bella. What did he do to you? I'm so sorry. I'm really so sorry." He said, whispering into my hair. "I had to go to Carlisle, some patient was dying and I had to help, when I found out I had to leave you, I was so angry." He explained. I simply nodded and shut up my eyes. Alice came over and ripped of the hand cuffs. She pried Edward off, much to his protest and wrapped me in a blanket. I fell asleep instantly.

The second time I woke up, I was lying on a couch. I quickly felt for my clothes and found that they were all there. I sighed. I looked around; I was in Edward's room. Oh thank goodness! Edward walked in slowly, I turned and saw him and I sat up.

"Edward." I said. He walked towards me and sat down and stroked my hair.

"Yes, my dear." He said. "I was so close Edward. So close to losing myself." I said sadly. I sobbed, cried and poured my heart out. And all throughout that, Edward held me and told me loved me.

**Yeh I know, crap ending. Well it's like 12 am and I was kinda rushing to finish this. So it might be real crap. But I'd still like some reviews. Thanx! . . The next chapter is gonna explain why there was no-one in gym class! And Edwards pov when he received Carlisle's phone call. **


	3. Confusion and Circles

**Alright guys, this is chapter 3 people! I really hope you enjoyed my last 2 chapters, I did kinda rush chapter 2. But yeh….anyway. this one is going to explain why no-one turned up in Gym, Jess's weird storming in and out of the Gym, and why Bella fainted as she was dragged off with Mike and Edward's POV when he got the phone call from Carlisle. This one is gonna be real long. And I'm gonna try not to fall asleep while writing it. LOL!**

**Disclaimer: STEPHENIE:D**

**Alrighty, here goes…**

**Chapter 3:**

"_Yes, my dear." He said. "I was so close Edward. So close to losing myself." I said sadly. I sobbed, cried and poured my heart out. And all throughout that, Edward held me and told me loved me._

**Edward Pov from the day before when he got the phone call:**

"Edward Cullen, please report to the Principle's office immediately. It is an emergency." The speaker box from the wall said. I sat up straight. Me? Getting sent to the Principle's office? This is new. I read the minds of the people around me. They were all thinking about what I had done wrong. All around me, people gasped. I ignored them. I gathered my stuff up, and at a very slow and boring human pace, I walked out of the classroom and towards the office.

When I arrived there, the deputy principal was standing over the desk and mumbling something. I coughed to get their attention. She turned around and stared at me….I listened to her thoughts:

_My god. He is good-looking…he's so…edible. NO! too young for me, too young…yep too young….but just look at him…_

Groase. I sighed in disgust. I have heard too many of these thoughts before and they all disgust me. I looked up and said to the principal "You called for me?"

"Yes. Edward I did. he gestured towards the deputy you can go now." He said. She walked past me, and quickly walked out. "Take a seat Edward." He said politely. "Now, you're not in trouble, but your father called, he said it was an emergency at the hospital and he would like you to go there and assist." He said. I felt my eyes widen, and my senses picked up something odd. This wasn't good. Something wasn't right. BELLA! I had to see her!

"Principal, do you think if it's alright, if I just met up with my girlfriend first." I asked. He looked at me incredulously. "Umm...your father said it was an emergency, I'm afraid you have to go now." He said sternly. I glared in response.

"Fine. Just take this." I snatched a piece of paper of the desk, scribbled a note and thrust it on the desk. "Leave this note for Isabella Swan and tell her I'll be back as soon as possible, alright." I said dangerously, I purposely flashed my eyes so he would get the message. And it looked like he did, because he shrunk back a bit.

"Uh. Sure." he said uncertainty. Mm! I smirked, I then swiftly spun around and walked out, a little faster than the human pace.

**Mike's POV before Gym class**

Edward Cullen….Why him? Too many times have I tried to get Bella's attention, only to be pushed away again. Well, this time…I don't think so. I just walked past the office and heard the Principal talking to the Deputy, how Edward Cullen wanted to say good bye to his girlfriend before he left to the hospital.

I did some mental calculations. The hospital was at least forty-five minutes away. He was going to be away for about an half and a half max. I had to get moving. I ran along the hallway and ran into Jessica. Ever since I broke up with Jess, she has become such a whiner. Well, time for her to do something useful.

"Jess!" I said hotly. "I want you to go to our Gym class before they walk into the gym and read this note out to them. Then read the bottom part of that note to the Gym teacher." I handed it to her. She looked at me blankly and stared at the note, she read it, and confusion swept her face.

"Mike…what's going on? You and I both know that Gym isn't out on the field today and..." She looked at the note. "This note isn't from the Principal, this is your hand writing." She said softly. Fine, if she was going to be like this, then I'd have to be harsher, She has to get over herself, I didn't like her, and she's all broken up over it! **AN: that sentence "I didn't like her, and she's all broken up over it." Is kinda like what Bella thinks of Mike liking her. It's meant to be a hypocrite type of thought. Ok. Back to the story.**

"Jessica. Listen to me. I know the Principal didn't write it, I wrote it! I need you to go and distract the class while I get Bella alone. I…I have something I want to tell her." I said. I attempted to sound mysterious. She stared at me, she looked hurt. "Tell her what?" she said. Internally, I told her to shut up and get a move on, but I didn't. "Listen, I just….you know…want to get my way with her...that's all. And, if you dare. I mean it, if you dare tell anyone about this, I'll make sure the whole school knows that you're family is made of whores." I said, I was right up in her face right now. She gasped, she was shocked.

"How could you Mike? How could you threaten me like that and then do that to Bella?" she said. "I'm not going to let you do that. Bella's never going to forgive me. She's going to be traumatized for life! Do you really want that! If you really liked her, you'd drag her aside one day when Edward's gone out hunting with his family and talk to her. You wouldn't do this. You'd destroy her!" she said all this quickly. I had to admit, she had a point. But I didn't care. All I wanted was for Bella to have a taste at what it would be like to be with me. I glared at her.

"Just shut up Jessica. Just shut up. If you don't' go now and read that note to the class and if you tell anyone…I'm warning you…and I'm not bluffing…the whole bloody school will know your family is all made of whores! And you're probably going to suffer from the same fucking fate." I demanded. She backed away; fear seemed to be oozing out of her. And before I knew it, she fled out. I smirked. I turned around and walked to my bag, went to the men's locker room and got changed. I slowly pulled out the tranquilizer serum I stole from the nurse's office. God, that nurse is so thick. One tongue kiss to her lips and I steal tranquilizer serum.

I hid it in my large baggy sport track suit pants. Breathed in and walked out of the locker room. I spotted Bella sitting on the bench. I smirked; she hadn't seemed to notice that nobody was in the hall and that the Gym teacher had just walked out. I approached her.

"Bella we need to talk." She looked at me. Paused. Then said back to me "Look Mike, if this is about Edward, I'm not talking about it." She said fiercely. Anger cursed through me, I was so furious right now. I could kill Edward. But on the outside, I made a blank face. She looked around and the emotion on her face changed. She now must have noticed that nobody was in Gym. She opened her mouth to talk, but was stopped by Jessica storming in. Oh fuck! What the hell is she doing here? She stormed right up to me.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?" Bella asked. Jessica completely ignored Bella and turned to face me. She was glaring at me.

"I'm not doing it. I'm simply not doing it." She hissed at me. A wave of annoyance cursed through me. I decided to keep it cryptic.

"If you don't want to do it, then fine, I'll just tell everybody what you were…." I said, I stopped it there and left the sentence sitting, knowing that Jessica would probably freak if continued that sentence...and I was right. I looked at Jessica; she looked down sadly, biting her lip.

"Jess, what's going on?" Bella asked, she looked suspicious. I turned to Jessica and glared at her. Jessica looked down and re-bit her lip again; she then whispered "I'm sorry" to Bella and ran out. I inwardly smiled. I knew she would protect her reputation no matter what. Bella spun around to me.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded. Ahhh…now is the perfect time. I smiled.

"I'm here to show you, what it would be like, with me, Bella. I'm sick of you being with Edward." I said slowly. She felt silent for about one second, and that was followed by screams from her, progressively getting louder. I had to shut her up. So I continued talking.

"Don't' go yelling for dear Edward. He was sent to his father's doctor's hospital to assist him. He left a message for you at the office. Apparently, he was furious when he was told to leave. He called Dr. Cullen and told him that he needed to be back here as soon as possible. But don't' worry, I'll be finished with you before he can even make it back." I said softly. I could hear her crying, and really, it did hurt me. I slowly and carefully, so that she couldn't see, pulled the tranquilizer serum from my pocket and quickly injected it. She immediately fell limp. She probably didn't even feel it go in. I sniggered.

I dragged her into the speaker technician box above the auditorium. I got the spare mattress lying next to the costume room and dragged it in. I then ran all the way down to the props room, found an old stage designed very long table with four legs. I heaved that up and brought it to the technician box. I flipped the table around so that the legs of the table were in the air. I threw the mattress on the flat part of the upside down table. I then got Bella's body and placed her on the mattress.

I slowly peeled of her clothes. When I was finished, I stared. Wow, she was beautiful. I looked around, no-one around. I could do it right now. Take her right now. And she wouldn't know. But I wouldn't. She had to be awake when I did. I got the four handcuffs I got from my cousin. They were sex handcuffs. God, I was so good at this whole capturing thing. I laughed at myself. I handcuffed her hands and legs to the table legs. I then went to the corner of the room and took off my clothes. I was just walking over to her, when she began to stir.

I smiled. I flicked the lights on. She stared at her body, then at me in horror. I smiled again, but this time she turned away in disgust. Fury swept through me, I walked right up to her and smacked her across the face.

"Don't' you dare look away. Look at me! I'm the one who you're going to be with. I am so sick of you being with Edward. You rarely talk to me anymore. Whenever you smile at me, it's just some fake smile. Whenever you talk to me, it's only for about 2 minutes, because then you'll have to go with your precious Edward. Well you know what? I'M SICK OF IT! Right now, right here, you're going to be MINE!" I bellowed in her face. I smiled. I slowly lowered myself to her body. She screamed. She screamed so loud, I swear I was going deaf. I sighed in disgust. I grabbed a dirty beanie lying on the floor and stuffed it in her mouth. I slowly began touching her. Up and Down. I toyed with her for ages. I was just getting prepared to show her what it's like to be with me when the door blew off its hinges.

**Edwards POV as he comes rushing back to school after helping Carlisle:**

I drove at 150km/h all the way back to school. The minute I parked, I ran out with vampiric speed, making sure no-one saw me. I ran into the hallway. Alice had contacted me whilst I was with Carlisle; she had another vision of Mike and Bella naked. I was furious. Beyond furious. I got a hold on, of Mike's scent. I ran towards the Gym, just as I was rounding the corner, I sensed Emmet, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all running behind me. I stopped as I reached the Gym. My ears picked up on a screaming. I looked up and saw the technician box. Bella!

I motioned for the others to follow. I raced in, blew the door off the hinges and caught sight of my Bella lying naked underneath the disgusting sight of Mike Newton naked. I growled and leapt at him, ripping him off. I threw him towards Emmet, who tied him up, threw a blanket over him and led him out to the office. Rosalie went around and took a couple of pictures and was out in a flash. Alice ripped of the handcuffs to free Bella and I immediately ran up to her.

"Edward." She whispered.

"Oh my God Bella. What did he do to you? I'm so sorry. I'm really so sorry." I said, whispering into her hair. "I had to go to Carlisle, some patient was dying and I had to help, when I found out I had to leave you, I was so angry." I explained. I felt so bad. I cuddled her to me, got the blanket Alice handed me and wrapped her in it. She instantly fell asleep.

**_AN: I know this is going around in circles. But for a great story to be written, this has to be done. Sorry if it's totally boring you! Now, the next part is a continuation from the last scene of Chapter 2. here is the last sentence said at the end of Chapter 2._**

"_Yes, my dear." He said. "I was so close Edward. So close to losing myself." I said sadly. I sobbed, cried and poured my heart out. And all throughout that, Edward held me and told me loved me._

**Bella POV:**

When I was finished crying, my eyes were all puffy and my throat stung. I looked up into Edward's God-like face. He stared down at me; his face was contorted with pain, sadness and anger. "Good morning my angel." He whispered. He stroked my hair. I looked at him again.

"What happened to Mike." I asked softly, hopefully not to anger Edward. I watched tentatively, Edward's jaw clenched tight, so tight; I swear I could see him go paler. "You've been out for about 3 days." He said. I was confused. I was out for 3 days? Why was I out for so long? I'm pretty sure a person doesn't stay unconscious for that long…unless….

"Why was I out for so long?" I sat up straighter so that now I was leaning against him, but my back was straight, my legs stretched out in front of me. He sighed and stroked my hair back.

"Mike tranquilized you; I don't think you felt it. He's disgusting, I broke into his thoughts as I was carrying you away, and apparently he'd given the nurse a tongue kiss to get that tranq. You were scared. I don't blame you, you should have been scared, I should have been there, I should have-

I stopped him, by placing my finger tips against his lips.

"Listen Edward, it wasn't your fault. It really wasn't. You can't watch over me all the time." I whispered. I shut my eyes and rested my head upon his cold chest. "I don't know what to do…the one thing that I could claim as my own is gone…the one thing that I could somewhat protect, couldn't be protected…the one thing that I wanted to share with you for the first time…now can't be shared. And although he didn't literally take it away. I'm going to be scared now. I'm going to be scared. He was so close. So close." I said softly. Edward stiffened.

I looked up at his face. His face was in total shock. What did I say? I quickly ran over in my head what I just said. Oh no! Did I say that! I blushed red and looked down, but before I could even move my head, Edward had held it still with his hand. He slowly lifted it back up again. His gaze was intense; the topaz colour seemed to be burning right through me.

"Did you mean that Bella? Really? Did you?" he asked. I could see an emotion run through his face. I couldn't pick out what though. His eyes suddenly flashed and he bit his lip. Scared? Was that it? Was he scared? "Yes. I did. Do you know why?" I said, I didn't let him speak. "Because, I love you. Believe it or not. I love you, more than anything in this world. More than my mum, my family, my friends, my cuddly teddy bear I take with me everywhere since I was 6, my clothes, my truck, my life." As I said this, my voice got softer. His eyes softened. And he reached for me, lifted me up, he then stood up and walked over to the couch. He sat down first, and then he placed me on his lap and looked at me.

"Bella. I love you to. I really do. And…I know I'm selfish…and I can't help it…because you're bringing out the man inside of me. I wanted…I wanted…to be the first one to…to be the first one to share that with you." He said, as he was staring into my eyes. I felt tears sting behind my eyes and I smiled. He reached for me and held my head to his shoulder.

"And that chance for me…was taken away…was taken away from me…by mike." He hissed. I suddenly realized.

"Edward, what happened to Mike?" I said quickly. He stared me with blazing eyes. And replied with a firm jaw. "The judge said that because he was a senior, he was allowed to get the next month at school and then he'd be sent to juvenile jail for 6 months….ridiculous." I stared in disbelief. What! He was allowed to have another month at school! That's ridiculous!

"But…what if he tried again." I barely spoke those words, but I know he heard me. He put his hands to my cheeks and cupped them.

"He wont'. I know that's what I said the first time. But this time, they judge placed a restraining order on him. He's allowed near you, but with a security guard. Still…if he does come near you, we'll beat him to bloody pulp!" Edward ended up yelling the last bit. I cringed a bit and whispered back, "He doesn't deserve a month of school, not after what he did."

Edward looked at me. "I know, my angel. I know. I want you to be safe. I want you to be with me. But right now, it's late, and it's bedtime for the human. Alice and the others have come up and took turns to take care of you. Even Rosalie…she does care about you. She was the one who took the pictures for the evidence. Now sleep." He said. I yawned, I didn't object, I was traumatized, dazed, tired and angry. I nodded. He placed us both down and got a blanket and covered me. We were spoon shaped, with my back arching into his stomach, his arm wrapped around my waist. He slowly stroked my stomach, and with that. I fell, for possibly the 4th time, into unconsciousness.

My eyes felt gritty, my throat sore and my head wavering. I looked around, and attempted to turn my body around, but only found that it hit into something hard. Edward!

"Good morning my Bella." He said softly and stroked my hair. He leaned forward and kissed my temple. I was just about to reply, when all the events that happened to me from the past few days rushed back. I realized that it was Monday today. The beginning of a new week and also, putting up with the one person that took away my "womanhood." I scowled.

"Are you alright?" Edward whispered. Stroking my cheeks. "Yes." I choked out. I then had another human minute which consisted of about 20 minutes. Had some breakfast, which Alice and Emmet attempted to prepare. That consisted of cereal, but not with milk, with coke! They couldn't remember which liquid went into cereal. And a bottle of whiskey. I looked at it, I was quite hungry and I didn't care what I hate. So I hate the cereal with the coke and I passed the whiskey, telling Alice that I wasn't thirsty. When I finally convinced her that it wasn't her cooking that turned me off the drink, we were already 5 minutes late to school.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie and I all crammed into Edward's Volvo. Since the car only had 5 spaces and there were 6 of us, Emmet ended up driving and I ended up on Edward's lap. Which we both didn't' mind. Whilst we were on the way, with Emmet, lunatic driving, Rosalie said "I hope you okay." I looked at her in surprise, I thought she might have been talking to somebody else, I looked around to make sure, but everyone was staring at me. I turned back to Rosalie.

"I…yea. I think I'm ok." I stuttered out. She stared me, with surprisingly, soft eyes. "Well. I'm sorry that it ever happened to you." She stared at me some more. I was beginning to feel a tad bit intimidated. "Sister?" she said again. This time reaching out for a hug. I smiled and leaned forward and hugged her. When we pulled apart, we had arrived at school. Edward quickly grabbed me and ran towards the building. We were 20 minutes late to our first period…Science…with Mike. As Edward steered me in with his hand on my waist, his grip tightened.

As we walked to our lab table, everyone stared. And I mean everyone, not just normal stares, but big-feeling-sorry for you eyes. I looked toward the corner of the room, Mike sat there, with his back to us, an older man sat next to him. That must be his security guard. Ironic, a security guard against him. I turned to inspect Edward's expression. I was startled. He was sending over death stares at Mike. He was gripping his fists underneath the table. Just like the first time I'd seen him.

I reached, and softly covered my hand with his. His hand softened. I flattened his hand out and placed mine on top. I then linked my hand through. By this time, the teacher was blabbing on about something, and no-one was paying attention. Everyone was staring at us. I lifted Edward's hand up to my lips and softly kissed his knuckles.

Normally, I wouldn't do this. But, I felt Edward needed to calm down. It seemed to work. His body stopped being so tense, but didn't slouch. He smiled at me, and pulled me closer so that my head was on his shoulder. Biology class went over like a flash. Before I knew it, I was standing up and heading for English class. Now, I was afraid. I didn't have Edward in this class. I had Mike, Tyler and Jessica. When I reached the outside of the classroom, I clutched onto his hand. Edward smiled

"I'm right next door. Just scream and I'll be right there." He said softly, but he seemed reluctant. He reached over and softly planted a soft kiss to my lips. When it was over, I sighed and hobbled my way through to my table.

A minute later, Jessica walked in. The whole class went silent. Jessica looked at me, and then immediately decided to choose a seat not next to me. Tyler, instead sat down next to me. We were half way through the class when Tyler turned to me and said "Are you alright?" I turned to him and said "Yeh, ok. I guess." I didn't really want to elaborate. He smiled a small smile and turned back to his books. And that was the last of the conversation we had. When English finished, I stood up, I was just about to walk out when Mike stood in front of me.

My heart stopped. The security guard had both of Mike's hands behind his back. But that didn't stop me from freaking. I screamed, really loud. Really, really loud. In a flash, Edward was by my side, standing in front of me, shielding me from Mike.

"Get the heck out of here Newton. If you dare lay a hand on my girl, I swear, I am going to break every bone in your body." Growled Edward. Mike didn't falter, to my surprise. He showed no emotion. Instead he said.

"I just want to say…that I'm glad. I'm glad that I did that! I'm glad that I nearly took it away! I'M GLAD THAT NOW YOU'RE SCARED! BECAUSE NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH TROUBLE BEING WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND HERE! AND I'M GLAD THAT YOU HAD A TASTE OF WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE IF YOU WERE WITH ME!" he yelled in Edward's face.

I didn't see Edward's face but I'm pretty sure he was mad, because the next thing he did, freaked me. He hunched over and growled. I thought, oh no! That's how he looked like before he pounced on me in his house. He then leapt forward and tackled Mike to the ground. The security guard flew to the side of the room, of the impact Edward placed on Mike broke the contact with the security guard and Mike.

Mike yelped and hit the ground. Edward hunched over on top of him and snarled. I was in shock, but before I could make my voice work, the door burst open and Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie stormed in. Emmet pried Edward off with much effort and Jasper sent a wave of calmness through us. Alice ran over to me and hugged me to her and took me out of the classroom, but not before I saw Rosalie help the security guard up, Emmet restraining Edward who was still breathing heavily and Jasper picking Mike off the floor.

As we ran out, well actually, Alice ran, I got dragged we stopped at the Principal's office. She turned around and the Cullen family came up behind. Edward stopped before me, shame clouded his eyes. I reached for him and hugged him, and kissed his neck.

"It's alright." I whispered. The security guard held Mike and roughly pushed him into the Principle's office. Edward smiled at me.

"Edward Cullen." I heard the Principle's voice speak out. "Please come in." Edward sighed. He took one last look at me, and walked past. But Alice's hand whipped out and grabbed him. Edward spun around. "What?" he asked confusingly.

"It's going to be alright. I saw. Everything's going to be fine. Rosalie recorded what Mike said. Just bring it in with you." She said. Rosalie handed over the video. Edward took it and held it. "Remember, you are not a vampire…" she whispered the last part. Edward smiled. Alice let go and smiled. Edward look to me and bent forward to kiss me on the lips. I felt the cold hit my lips and I sighed.

He then pulled away and smirked "I'll just dazzle them." I whispered a laugh. He walked past and into the office.

**I know. This chapter is seriously boring and lame. And hated the ending. Well. If anyone thinks that. Well I agree. It's like one in the morning. And I'm so tired. I'm going to write chapter 4 earlier tomorrow. So I won't fall asleep while writing it. Lol please review. I'd like to know how I'm doing.. thanx**

**Xx rach xx**


	4. GYRATING BODIES AND AFTER DARK!

**Well. People. I've decided this chapter is going to be long as well. But the plot is going to move faster. So it isn't gonna drag on like chapter 3. By the way, before I write anything. Several people have inquired on whether Mike did take Bella's virginity. No, he did not. He was close to. I know I didn't explain it very well. But It is explained in Chapter 2 that "just before he was about to take…" etc. so yea. Well. Here is chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie…and not me…but how I wish….**

**Chapter 4:**

_He then pulled away and smirked "I'll just dazzle them." I whispered a laugh. He walked past and into the office._

**Edward's POV:**

As I stepped into the office, I was a little shocked. Which was quite a surprise, I am never really shocked. Then again, I hadn't read the minds of the people in here. I saw the Principle sitting at his desk, in front of his desk, to my left stood Carlisle and Esme and Charlie. To the other side of the desk, stood Mike with the security guard. Charlie looked very shocked and upset. Carlisle and Esme looked at me.

_Edward. I know you love Bella. But you have caused a scene; we are going to have to put the mortals in a trance for them to believe us._

_**I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just… Newton was just so satisfied on what he had done. He didn't even feel guilty. I'm sorry…Carlisle, Esme. I nearly ruined what we had built for over a century.**_

_It's fine Edward. Now, hurry. Reply the Principal. He just asked you if it was necessary that you attack Newton. Remember; trance him and everyone else in this room. You must, there is no other way!_

"Mr. Edward Cullen, are you going to reply?" said the Principal. I slowly looked up, using the full force of my eyes. I saw Charlie stagger a bit. I saw the Principal's eyes widen, then suddenly turn blank. I inwardly sniggered.

"Yes. Mike Newton was not supposed to come close to Bella. He stood so close to her that his face was near hers. He then started bellowing in mine and Bella's face about how he did not feel guilt that he sexually harassed Bella. It was verbal abuse. And I felt it necessary that he should understand how angry and upset Bella and I were, especially Bella." I said confidently. I didn't allow the Principal or anyone to speak. I continued. "I have live footage of it right here. I pointed at the video recorder in my hand Before I came running in, because I heard Bella scream, Rosalie Hale, my sister took out her camera and filmed it all. And as a witness, the security guard was there." I finished. I stared at them.

They all looked dazed. Well, the mortals did. Poor Charlie, he didn't have a clue on what was going on. He looked blank, yet his eyes showed anger. Mike and the security guard looked like dogs with their mouths hanging open. And the Principal had his head fallen forward. I sighed. Whoops.

_Edward. A little overkill on the trance there._

_**Sorry. Esme, but they deserve to know the truth, and if it takes trancing them too much. Then I'll do it.**_

After a while the Principal's head slowly lifted up. Charlie's face didn't look blank, it looked furious now. Mike and the security guard looked a little confused.

"Well. Edward. I see you have a point. Please hand over the video camera; I would like to see this footage. Don't worry, you shall get your video camera back." He said, he seemed as though he was choking on his words. I inwardly sniggered again. I handed over the camera, the Principal, Carlisle and Esme walked out to a different room to watch. Charlie was about to go, but I stopped him.

"Sorry. Charlie. I tried, I really did. I didn't mean for it to happen." I said. I stared at him.

I tried reading his thoughts, but it seemed as though he wasn't thinking anything. Charlie looked furious.

"Did you cause this? Were you in on this? You once sent my daughter coming back from playing ball with you crying and screaming. Did you do this?" he said. I was surprised. He was accusing me? I just said that I had live footage. But before I could answer Bella burst through the door. I think she attempted to storm in, but seeing as it's Bella, and Bella in a cast, she stumbled, tripped over and fell. But before she could land down, I quickly went over to her and caught her. She sent me a gracious look, and then looked at her dad in anger.

At this point. Carlisle and Esme had come back with the Principal whilst Charlie was busy accusing me. _It's alright, Edward, you're off the hook. The footage was enough evidence. We're going to go now. We will see you at home. And please! Try not to trance them too much. You might cause them mental problems._

**_Yes. Carlisle, Esme. I'll see you at home, with Bella. _**Both of them walked out. The Principal came back in and looked from Charlie, to me and Bella and then to Mike and the security guard.

"Alright, Mr. Swan, if you would like to talk to your daughter. Please step outside, I have to have an individual talk with Mr. Newton here." said the Principal. Charlie nodded and walked out stiffly, closely followed by Bella and me.

**Bella POV:**

I was pissed. I was beyond pissed. I was so pissed I could've kicked something. I was standing outside the office when I heard Charlie accusing Edward. I think Jasper sensed that I was going to go inside, but they didn't stop me. Instead, Alice just pushed me in and they said they would see me later. I think Alice knows something. Firstly, Mike harassed me. Secondly, he didn't feel guilty about it. Thirdly, he yelled in Edward's face. Fourthly, Charlie thought Edward was in on it. How could he! Well…actually, I guess he could. Since last time, I did walk out on him. We stopped just out in the hallway. Edward kept a hand on my waist. I turned to Charlie.

"Dad. Did you honestly think that Edward would be in on it?" I demanded.

"Yes. Bella, I did. And I **do** think that he was in on it. Not did." He snapped back. His anger frustrated me. Edward was still very still next to me, he was looking down. I flipped my hair behind my shoulder and responded.

"Look Dad, if it wasn't for Edward, I would've been raped. I would've been raped and probably murdered whilst Mike was at it." I said.

"Well I don't' know for sure. I need to some sufficient evidence. I don't think you two should see each other." He said. I gasped; I felt my eyes going wide.

"What?" I whispered back. Edward finally looked up at Charlie.

"There's no need for that. There is sufficient evidence Mr. Swan. My sister Rosalie took pictures of the scene. And Mike confessed in court. That should be enough evidence for anyone, especially the Chief Police." Edward said, he sounded polite, but I could catch the annoyance in his voice. Charlie stared at him. He sighed.

"Look Edward. I know you mean the best for my girl. But she always seems to get into trouble around you. No offence." He said quickly. Anger bubbled in me. God! How dare he!

"Dad. Will you stop accusing Edward? Don't you get it? It's not Edward, it's me! It's all me! I'm probably the klutziest girl in the world. I'm the bloody queen of klutziness for Christ sake! You know that? I love Edward. Nothing you say is going to stop that. I'm not breaking up with him. Just trust us? Don't' you even care that I was harassed? The first thing you say to me when you came out is "Yes, Bella I did. Yadya ydaydaya"

I said all this in a mad rush, hoping they would catch on to what I said. I wanted Charlie to understand what Edward and I had together. He looked at me, and then glanced at Edward. He reached up and rubbed his forehead.

"Alright. I trust you Bells." He said. I sighed in relief. "But," he continued. I gulped, 'buts' were never good. He looked at Edward. "If she dies, or if you break her heart, I swear, I'll crack your head open." He added Edward. Edward smiled.

"Yes, sir." Edward replied. Edward knew no-one could hurt him. Well, at least nothing mortal. I smiled, reached forward and gave my dad a tight hug. He accepted. When we let go Charlie said "Ok. So you're sleeping over at Edward's for this week?"

"Yeh. I am. My stuff is already over there from last night. So. I'll see you in a week dad." I said.

"Ok then. I have to go. My shift is coming up. And you need to get back to class. Cya lata bella." He said. I watched him walking away. When he finally disappeared around the corner, I looked up at Edward.

"What period is it?" I said. Edward smiled and reached out to hug me to him, he whispered in my hair "Gym, I've re-arranged my timetable. I have every class with you." I pulled back. "Really?" I said. He just smiled back and pressed his cool lips to mine. We pulled back and made our way to Gym class, I clutched onto Edward's waist, not ever wanting to let go. Never wanting to re-live the disgusting memory.

When we reached there, the class had already begun; everyone stopped and stared at us. Edward glared at them; they all turned their heads away and continued playing. I saw that Mike was sitting on the bench, looked like the class didn't want him playing.

Edward and I sat on a different bench and watch the badminton game. When Gym finished, we headed towards the parking lot towards the Volvo. I was just about to step in, when Edward stopped me and spun me around. "When you get the cast off, 2 days later, you want to go dancing?" he asked. I was so confused. That was unexpected. "Uhhh…sure. But, I...uh. can't dance." He just smiled. "No silly, not slow dancing. Let me say that sentence again. When you get the cast off, 2 days later, you want to go clubbing?" He said. I stared. Edward clubbing? Well, that would certainly be a sight.

I nodded and smiled, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. "sure", I mumbled into his lips. He smiled and framed my face; he deepened the kiss, just a little bit. I had no idea how long we were kissing, but before we knew it, he pulled away and we were driving toward his house.

**2 days later, still Bella's POV:**

"Bella." A voice called out to me through the cafeteria line. I was waiting for Edward to come back from talking to his family. The minute my name was called out, I saw Edward's head spin in my direction. In fact, the whole cafeteria looked in my direction. Edward's eyes fixed on something behind me; he narrowed his eyes and was over at my side in an instant. I spun around…to be faced against Mike. I sighed. My cast was now off, and for the past 2 days, Mike had come up to me non-stop. Of course, he had the security guard, but he was so bloody frustrating.

I really didn't want to see him anymore. Ever since that incident, I've loathed him, and the next thing that also annoyed me was what he had done to Jess. Jess had become so distant, she had begun sitting by herself. The whole school knew that Jessica was apart of it, but they didn't know why Jessica did it. Actually, I still didn't know why, something about family. The principal had let her off for a reason she had provided, but the school didn't know, so no-one talked to her. Angela, Lauren, Eric, Tyler and the whole group

had paid respects to me, but they weren't sitting with Jessica anymore. Edward was standing in front of me, half blocking my body.

"What the hell do you want Newton?" Edward growled. I looked around. The whole cafeteria had quietened down, not completely quiet, but sufficiently quiet that you could hear a conversation.

"I just want to talk to Bella." He said softly. Edward glared.

"Just want to talk to Bella? You just want to talk to her? Last time, when you just wanted to talk to her, you sexually harassed her!" Edward hissed, in fact, he hissed so loudly that Mike cringed. His security wasn't helping Mike, just standing there. Now the hall was dead quiet. I blushed deeply. I looked up at Mike. He looked…scared. Him, scared? He shouldn't be feeling scared? What the fuck is he being scared about? I'm the one who he victimised!

"Listen, Mike. What you did…was disgusting…it was horrendous. And you know… I hate you for it. But, from the looks of your face, it seems as though you are feeling guilty about it. Mike… before Edward and I went out, I really thought you were a good friend. Maybe a bit clingy, but I was new, and you were trying to make me feel comfortable. And I appreciated that, I still do appreciate that. I believe there's someone out there for everyone. And you may think it's me, but it's not. It's really not. I know, personally, that I belong to Edward. I liked you before, when you were jumpy and cheery and always saying hi to me. Now that you've gone and done something like this, really makes me reconsider whether you were a friend. I want to forgive you, Mike. I really do. But I can't. I'm not ready. And to be honest. I don't think I'll ever be. I'm sorry. Just please leave me and Edward alone." I said. This was actually the first time; I had done something like this. Talk in front of a dead quiet crowd expressing how I feel.

I blushed…again. Edward turned around, turned me around so that now when Mike looked at us he we were on a side. Edward wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me fiercely on the lips right in front of Mike's eyes. When he pulled apart, there was a glint of furiousness in his eyes. I gulped.

He led me out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot. The minute he reached my Volvo, which was pretty quick he looked at me. "Bella. That was really beautiful." He whispered. I smiled, "Well, I felt I had to do something to tell him to get lost." I said. He smiled his breathtaking crooked smile. I stared at him. He was gorgeous. I couldn't help myself. I leant forward and pressed my lips to his. At first he was startled, but then he began to kiss me back. The kiss was getting deeper when he pulled apart.

"Now, Bella. Don't go wasting your energy. Like I once said. Missing class is good every now and then. I'm going to bring you back home, and you're going to get ready for clubbing tonight." He said, winking. I gasped. I had totally forgotten! Once I got into the car, Edward drove like a madman towards his house. When we arrived, he carried me and ran all the way in to Alice's room. Once we were there, I saw Alice jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh Bella! Hello? How are you? Had a nice day? You did such a good job on telling Mike today!" she talked so fast. "Come, hurry up. Let's her go Edward, we have to get ready." She said. Once Edward had kissed me on the lips and left the room, Alice pushed me into her HUGE bathroom. HOLY CROW! It was massive! She sat me down at the sink. On the sink was everything! Make-up, hair products, everything!

She got started. While she was working on my make-up, she started talking "You know, everyone's coming tonight. The whole family. We're gonna have sooo much fun! And I have the cutest outfit for you!" she said. I inwardly groaned. Alice's outfit's for dancing were pretty short and revealed a lot of skin.

"And you can dance at clubs right?" she said. I nodded. I was crap at ballroom dancing and slow dancing. But I was pretty darn good at dancing in clubs and fast dances. "Is Edward good at club dancing?" I asked. I probably shouldn't. The answer was probably 'yes'. Alice smiled wickedly. "What?" I said suspiciously. That smile always cursed me.

"Yes. He's quite good actually. Normally, anyone looking at him would think he'd be shy. And he always was in clubs, until you came along. When he's around someone he likes or loves, trust me, he knows his moves." She said. I gulped. Why did my ever-so-perfect-God-like boyfriend have to be so perfect! There wasn't one thing I was better at than him.

By now, she'd done my hair and make-up. I looked in the mirror. Wow! I looked pretty good. My hair was dead straight and done on a side part, so I had kind of a long side fringe. My make-up was subtle, and brought out my eyes. I had black eyeliner, mascara and a layer of lip gloss and lip liner. I admit it. I looked pretty hot. Alice picked me up, dragged me to her room and pulled out this outfit for me. She thrust it at me, smiled and told me to get dressed. She then went outside to wait. I sighed and looked at my outfit. I gasped, pretty loudly.

It was a singlet top **AU: SINGLET TOPS ARE TANK TOPS. LIKE TOPS WITH SPAGHETTI STRAPS. PPL IN AMERICA CALL THEM TANK TOPS AND PPL IN AUSSI CALL THEM SINGLET TOPS. Just had to clear that up! Ok. Back to the story** It was pink and black striped horizontally, except the strips were waveryish, not straight and glittered when it moved. That seemed ok, until I saw the shorts. They black, and they were short! Dead short! They were short shorts, they were denim and from the looks of it, they were the huggish type. I sighed. Oh lord.

I pulled out of my jeans and blue turtleneck and pulled the clothes on. I stared at myself in the mirror. God….I didn't look half bad.

"BELLA!" I jumped. Alice was calling for me. I walked over and opened the door. The minute the door opened, I tried to shut it again, but Emmett pushed it open. There, in front of me, stood Emmet in a tight fitting shirt and long trackies. Rosalie was wearing a halter neck tight hugged red dress that looked great on her. Jasper wore a black shirt and some slacks. Alice wore a dress that looked like her prom dress; it was a hot pink dress that had sections cut out. Oh…she must have dressed in another room when I was in her room. They all looked at me.

"Wow." Said Rosalie.

"Hot." Said Alice.

"Interesting." Said Jasper.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Said Emmett.

They all stared at him. "Edward's gonna fall off his feet and his heart is gonna start working again. Trust me, one look at you, and he's gonna be panting." Emmett said. Then he closed his eyes and started making panting noises. Rosalie whacked him over the head.

"Ow..." said Emmett, and he pouted. Rosalie bent over and kissed his pouted lip.

"Guys!" I heard Edward's voice speak out. All four Cullen's started panicking. Alice and Rosalie pushed me inside Alice's room and they followed after me. Jasper and Emmet stayed outside.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"We can't let Edward see your outfit, you have to put your shoes and jewellery on as well." Said Alice. Rosalie proceeded to pick out a pair of black knee high thin 3 inch heel boots for me to wear and ran back to the drawer to get a necklace that had dogtags on them. I looked at the boots and the necklace with the silver dogtags. I put them on and looked at myself. I looked awesome. Like a real sexy badass dancer! Wow…

"Are you sure Edward is going to like this? I mean, It doesn't 'look to sluttish does it?" I asked timidly.

Both of them stared at me and burst out laughing, when they finally stopped they said at the exact same time "of course not. Edward would never think your sluttish. Never. Besides Alice/I picked out the clothes." Ok then, I trusted them. They walked me out of her room and down the stairs. As I walked down them, I heard a gasp. I looked to the side of the stairs and saw Edward. My god! I gasped as well.

Edward was wearing leather pants! LEATHER PANTS! For Christ sake, he looked down-right sexy. Bloody leather pants! He wore these expensive shoes that were simply black. And a tight black shirt, like Emmett's, but he looked so much more gorgeous. He gaped at me as well and in a flash I was in his arms. He lifted me up and stared at me.

"I want to kiss you. But I don't' want to ruin those perfect glossed lips..." he said seductively. I decided to play along. Besides, I wasn't really a party girl, but I could play dirty when I wanted to.

"It doesn't matter, you can gloss my lips personally, can't you." I whispered. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" he said. I leaned forward and instead of placing my lips on his, I tenderly poked his bottom lip with my tongue and quickly withdrew it, so that It wouldn't be too hard for him. He stared me incredulously. He snickered.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go." He said.

"Told you he would pant." Said Emmett. Everyone looked at Edward. He wasn't panting. Everyone just stared back at Emmett and walked off. Rosalie whacked Emmet again. And then kissed him…again.

Edward, as he let me go and wrapped his arms around my waist to lead me out, whispered in my ear "I am panting…inwardly." I blushed. And he laughed his beautiful musical laugh again. We walked out with the rest of the family. I suddenly realized, as were driving there that Carlisle and Esme weren't there.

"Where's Carlisle and Esme?" I said.

"There going to be there a bit later, their busy with their own…stuff." Emmett finished lamely. I blushed.

The rest of the Cullen's burst out with laughter at my humiliation that wasn't even meant to be humiliating me. When we arrived, the club was called "After Dark." It looked pretty packed. There was a massive line.

"There's a huge line..." I said. Rosalie and Alice looked at their respective husbands. Jasper and Emmett growled.

"Oh, come on, you know we love you. It's just to get inside the club." They said together. Jasper and Emmett sighed. Then Rosalie and Alice approached the person at the front gate. Rosalie placed her hand on his arm and Alice wrapped her arms around his waist. The guy looked at them, totally dazed.

"Hey sexy." Drawled out Rosalie.

"You wanna play big boy? Said Alice.

"Just let us in and we'll promise you dance." She said, stroking his face. From where I was standing, Emmett and Jasper had to be held back by Edward who was holding both their hand so they wouldn't go pouncing on the guy near the gate that the two girls were pawing at.

The guy nodded, now he was panting. Rosalie and Alice walked back to us and grinned. Jasper and Emmett pounced on their respective wives and madly began making out with them. Edward and I sighed at the same time. When they finally pulled away, Edward was dragging into the club. Inside the club, lights were flashing and people were drinking and gyrating bodies covered the dance floor.

We made our way to the bar, everyone we passed, people stared. As we sat down, Edward ordered a coke for me and we talked and drank for over an hour. After it passed, Rosalie suddenly said "Emmett, let's dance." She picked the groaning Emmett up and dragged him to the dance floor, where she proceeded to lap dance him. I blushed. Edward laughed.

Another hour passed, Rosalie and Emmett came back from dancing. Both were smiling.

"Had a nice dance?" Said Edward.

"Oh yea. Rose here really knows how to make me want her." Emmett said. The Cullen's burst out laughing and I just put my head down. "Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked up. "Yeh?" I said. He looked at me and smiled that breath-taking crooked smile "let's dance." He said. And dragged me up. I gulped.

As we got to the dance floor, Edward dazzled everyone to get out of the way, so that there now was an empty space in the centre of the dance floor. "Well, Bella, I heard you're a good dancer. Show me what you have." He said, smiling. I sighed. Well. Here goes. Show Edward what you got.

I turned around so that my back was to him. I placed my arms around his neck backward and began grinding into his body. I heard him gasp. Hah! First step accomplished. I did that for a while, in which Edward's body was completely still. I then turned around, arms still around his neck and began sliding down his body. I could hear him breathing now, step two accomplished. I was just about to jump into step three before he stopped me.

"Let's see how you do when there's people squashed around us." He whispered. He turned to a group of teenager who were ogling him and dazzled them. They suddenly grabbed their boyfriends and began dancing on the floor, leaving Edward and I literally glued together.

I froze. Edward laughed. "Watch and learn." He said. He began moving to the music, he placed his arms around my waist and-GOOD LORD! His body was now gyrating like every other body was. I laughed and began to follow. And soon we were dancing so much that I began to sweat. But Edward didn't' mind, he just continued to dance and kiss me. After what seemed like hours, he pulled me off the dance to sit with Jasper and Alice. Jasper hadn't really wanted to come, because he thought he wouldn't be able to resist, but he had got a pack of blood in his cup. He then asked for a glass of water, tipped out the water and poured the blood in.

Alice was simply enjoying herself, every now and then kissing Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing so much that when they finally walked back to us, they were sick of it.

We all got in the car and drove him.

"Looks like Carlisle and Esme were to busy doing their stuff." Said Emmett. There was a pause and then we ALL burst out laughing. When we got home, I collapsed on Edward's couch. Edward laughed and pulled me to him and kissed me on the neck. "The human needs a shower. You can't go to bed all sweaty.?" He laughed. I nodded, I pulled myself up and Edward guided me to the bathroom, before I was able to shut the door, Edward pulled me to him and kiss me. Real hard. I placed my arms around his neck and his, around my waist. The kiss deepened and our tongues started getting involved.

Suddenly, Edward pulled me free, he was looking down.

"Sorry Edward. I shouldn't have gone that far." I whispered.

"No. It wasn't your fault." He responded. He then looked at me in the eye. There was something I've been seeing in Edward's eyes lately. It was lust. I had been seeing it often.

"You know. We wouldn't have to worry if you'd…change me." I whispered the last part. He stared at me. "Bella, I know you want to. And to be honest, I want to be with you. I'm a selfish vampire. But I'm not ready yet. When I'm ready, then I will. Yea?" he said this so slowly. It's as though he had spent time thinking this.

I smiled. "Have you been thinking about this?" I asked.

"Yea. I have. A lot. And that's what I think. Ever since the Prom, ever since Mike hurting you. I've been thinking." H e said. I smiled and kissed him again. And then playfully pushed him out so I could shower. I took of my clothes and as I stepped inside the shower and turned on the water a pain shot through my head, I yelled. The pain was excruciating. It was as though something was smashing my head. I yelled again.

"Bella.!" I heard Edward yell. I couldn't see anything, the pain was that great. I felt a pair of cold hands hold me. and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was "ALICE, JASPER, EMMETT, ROSALIE, CARLISLE, ESME. HURRY!" and then all darkness came.

**HAHAHA. I'M STOPPING IT RIGHT THERE! I know I shouldn't. it's kinda cliffy. Lol I know this chapter kinda lost it's seriousness it had in the other chapters. But I felt like at least one chapter had to be a bit fluffy. But what's wrong with Bella? Why the sudden head pain! You'll just have to wait and find out. In fact, I don't think it'll be that much of a surprise. But, it'll make the plot a lot more serious. Oh well. Anyway. REVIEW! PLZ! I want to know how I went! **

**xx rach xx**


	5. The not so hard choice after all

**Well. I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 4. I just had this sudden urge just to write something with gyrating bodies in clubs and well…since I was writing about Edward and Bella. I was like "hey. That's a good idea!" haha. Well everybody. Here is chapter 5. and before I start I would like to say that some people who e-mailed me got confused about Bella. In the end of chapter 4, it was a pain in her head that was hurting; no-one whacked her over the head or anything. In this chapter. Edward is the one who needs more comforting than Bella does. And Bella is the one with the problem….Ok. Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: stephenie... :)**

**Chapter 5:**

"_Bella.!" I heard Edward yell. I couldn't see anything, the pain was that great. I felt a pair of cold hands hold me. and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was "ALICE, JASPER, EMMETT, ROSALIE, CARLISLE, ESME. HURRY!" and then all darkness came._

**Edward POV:**

I made a grab for Bella and called out for my family. They made a mad rush towards me.

"What's wrong Edward?" Emmett said quickly. He took one look at Bella and his eyes widened. He immediately jumped into action. Grabbing pillows and throwing them on Edward's couch.

"Did you see what happened Edward?" said Rosalie. There was silence. Everyone stared, with the exception of Alice who was slightly smiling at Rosalie. I had a feeling she knew why she asked.

I turned my attention back to Rosalie. Had she just asked how Bella had fainted? Like she…actually cared? I turned to Alice. _Did you know this was going to happen? Did you 'see' that Rosalie was going to like her?_

_**Maybe….**_Alice smiled.

"Uh…no. no I didn't. she just screamed and I came running in." I said stiffly. Rosalie gave a small smile and nodded. Wow… I smiled back. I quickly shook my head and ran towards the couch and placed her down.

"Carlisle, do you know what's wrong with her?" I said. Esme had walked off to get some water, Alice was crouching over Bella, stroking her hair. Rosalie had walked into the shower to make sure there was actually nothing there that had whacked her over the head and to make sure no creature had managed to crawl in. Emmett was fluffing all the pillows. And Jasper was sending calm waves over everyone. I could feel it.

"Well. I'm not sure. Hold on, wait till your mother comes back. She's got my doctor equipment." He replied looking closely at Bella. Just then I sensed Esme. She came running back in and stopped directly in front of Carlisle. Carlisle smiled and took the equipment.

He bent over Bella and felt her heart beat and all that. By now, Rosalie was back.

"There's nothing." Rosalie said simply. I nodded, feeling scared and anxious. Alice was still crouched over Bella. Emmett and Jasper were just standing there. They seemed a bit awkward. At the same time, Carlisle finished checking. He had a frown. That wasn't good. He turned to me.

_Edward, we have to talk. _

_**What? What's wrong? Can't you just tell me here? What's wrong?**_

I inwardly began to panic. Everyone in the room knew were talking through minds, they decided to leave. Slowly they left, leaving me, Bella and Carlisle. I looked up at Carlisle, he was sitting down and staring at me with patience.

"Edward, sit down. You're going to need to." Carlisle said. I sat down, I attempted to read his mind. Damn it! He was blocking his head. Carlisle smirked.

"Yes. I've blocked my head. What you need to hear has to be said. Bella…she fainted because of a head injury. I-" I cut his sentence off.

"What do you mean head injury? What's wrong with her?" I said quickly, I found myself on my feet again, pacing. Carlisle sighed.

"Edward, sit down. Please." I looked at him, nodded and sat back down patiently.

"Edward. Bella is in serious danger. Internally speaking. Not "someone wants to kill her" danger. She's got a brain tumour. A major one. It's eating her brain. From what I've seen, that tumour is massive. I've never seen anything like it. And I don't see how I never was able to see it before when her head was scanned when she "fell down 2 flights of stairs and through a window". Looks like the tumour was hiding until now. Maybe the sound waves from the "After Dark" **AU: AFTER DARK WAS THE CLUB THEY WENT TO.** have exposed the tumour and made It twice as big." Carlisle stopped. Waiting for my reaction.

I didn't have a reaction. I was in shock. Me, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, was in shock. My Bella, was…dying…she was dying of a tumour…of all things! Of all things! She's not dying because she hurt herself, she's not dying because someone hurt her, she's not dying because she was clumsy…she was dying because…I fucking brought her to a club…a bloody fucking tumour! Anger and fury cursed through me. I yelled and I yelled.

I got up and threw my pillows around. I threw a fit of rage. I was pretty sure I was just about to destroy my 50's music, when Carlisle grabbed me around the waist.

"Stop it Edward. STOP IT!." Yelled out Carlisle. "Calm down…Bella would not want to wake up with her boyfriend destroying his own room. It would scare her." He said calmly. I could feel my heavy unnecessary breathing. I was beyond angry. Why did I do this? If only I didn't go that DAMNED club! If only Bella's leg was in a cast longer.

"Stop thinking that Edward. I may not be able to read minds. But I can tell what you're thinking. I have been your father for 150 yrs now. Stop it. Now, I'm pretty sure you and I both can sense that Bella Is about to wake. I want you to calm down and tell her slowly. Don't get angry with yourself, you'll upset her. I'm going to go outside and tell the rest." Carlisle said. He then paused and kept going. He said the thing I hoped he would never say.

"Edward. You do realize that…Bella…is not going to live through this. It would take a miracle for me to save her. The tumour is too big. It's been there for too long. You have to choose Edward. You have to." he said and pause again. And then, he said it. "You have to either choose to watch her die, or to change her…it's your choice. Please…choose carefully. Now, hurry." Carlisle said. And left. I sighed. Good god. What the hell am I going to do? Just then, Bella began to stir. I ran over to her.

**Bella POV:**

My throat felt like I had a massive oversized pill stuck in it. My eyes felt gritty. My body felt so heavy. But worst of all, the head splitting headache was killing me. I opened my eyes and found my Edward staring down at me, confused eyes.

"Hey." I mumbled. Edward simply smiled and stroked my face.

"Hello. Are you feeling ok? You scared me so much. Please, don't' do that again." He whispered. I looked at him, he seemed to be holding something back. "What's going on Edward?" I said.

He looked startled by the question. "What do you mean?" he said. I smiled.

"I may not have mind-reading abilities, but I can tell when you're holding something back. What's wrong?" I said confidently. I smiled at him, thinking he'd smile back. But he didn't. That worried. Me. In fact, he put his head down and bit his lip. I reached up and lifted his chin up with my finger.

"Hey, hey, hey. Tell me what's wrong?" I said. Edward sighed and lied down beside me in one quick movement. "Bella, I have to tell you something. It's going to important. You have to listen." He whispered into my hair. We were in a spoon shaped position. I began panicking. Was he going to tell me that he was going to leave me? I couldn't live without him. I'd rather kill myself. In fact, I'm pretty sure that's what I'd do if he ever left me.

"Yeh." I said shakily.

"Bella. That head splitting headache you have. You've got something. A disease...you could call it." He said softly. Now I was confused. Real confused. A disease? What the hell? I'm pretty sure I hadn't injected a poison into my head.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I said confused. Edward, slowly then, turned me around so that I was facing me. He looked so torn, so hurt. His eyes were growing into an amber colour. He had no smile.

"Bella." He stroked my face softly, "You have a brain tumour." He said.

WHAT? I stared at him in the eyes. What the hell do you mean? What's going on?

"Since…when?." I managed to choke out.

"I'm so sorry Bella. oh god, I'm so sorry. Carlisle said that the tumour was hiding for a long time. He said that at the club, the sound waves must have pushed it out. He said, it's big, it's the most massive tumour he's ever seen. He said…he said…it'd be a miracle if he fixed you…he said…that…you're not going to…oh god…" And then the most unexpected thing happened.

Edward broke down into tearless sobs.

Holding on to me. It startled me for a second, but then I held him to me. I was shocked. Me? Dying of brain tumour? Of all things. I looked down at Edward crying into me. I smiled softly.

"Edward. Don't cry. Please don't' cry." I whispered. He lifted his head.

"What the heck am I going to do Bella? I have to choose between watching you die, or…or…changing you." He whispered the last part.

My ears perked up. Did I just what I just heard? Changing me?

"Changing me?" I said. Edward soft gaze turned hard.

"No. I know what you're thinking. You want me to change you, don't you?" he said hardly.

"Of course. I would! Would you rather watch me die Edward? Would you? Would you rather watch me writhe on my death bed and you sit there, moping. Doing nothing, when in fact, you can do something about it? One bite, and I'm all yours. All yours Edward. And you'll be all mine. We can be together forever. Sure, you'll never get to see me blush again, but…but you're giving that up for me. You're going to be giving that to be with me for eternity. An eternity of waking up together, spending the day together, sleeping together." I stopped, I started blushing at the last part of the sentence. But not for long.

I stared at him… with a hard gaze. He just looked at me.

"Bella….I….it would be so hard… I don't know if I could resist myself." He said.

"You've done it before, I know you can do it again. Look Edward. You just told me that I've got a brain tumour and I'll most probably die. And look at me, I'm not even crying! I'm not even moping. I'm rejoicing! Because this would mean I could be with you forever. Can you see how happy I am!" I said softly. I would have liked to talk louder, but my head was pounding, I rested my head back. Edward sensed this, and cradled, and softly kissed my temple.

"I know. Bella. I know. But it's so hard….I can't bear it. I can't bear either of them. Watching you die, or having to bite you. I can't, it's so hard." He mumbled against my forehead. And for the first time in my life since I had met Edward, I felt as though Edward needed more comfort than I did. And I was the one with the brain tumour.

I leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. When I let go and looked at him. "Edward. I'm 17 yrs old. I'm not ready to die." I said. He looked at me and quickly said "Exactly. You're not ready to die, being changed is dying."

I smiled. "I'm not finished yet." He smiled back "I may not be ready to die. But I'm ready to go through hell and back 4 times to be with you forever. I'm willing to put myself through pain to be with you. I'm not willing to die. As a sentence, that makes sense and yes, I agree with that sentence. But I never finished it. I'm not willing to die, if it's not going to be with you." I paused. "I would die for you Edward." I whispered.

He looked at me through shocked eyes. "Bella…I…" he stuttered. He sighed and started again. "Bella. That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." I just kissed him again. And this time, he wound his arms around my waist and mine around his neck.

The kiss began getting passionate, our tongues mingled, and our bodies were doing a slight rocking motion. We pulled apart, both gasping for breathe. My breathe was necessary, his wasn't.

"I love you." Edward whispered.

"I love you too. And when you do change me, we'll be able to go further." I said. He looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure, Bella. Are you sure, this is what you want?" he said carefully.

I nodded. "Yes. It is." I said smiling. And then Edward's mouth burst into that half crooked smile that I always loved. I laughed.

"Can I sleep Edward. I'm getting rather tired. Can I sleep until school tomorrow?" I asked softly against his cold chest. I felt his laugh against my hair.

"Yes. My love. Anything for you." He said. And I slipped into blackness.

**AU: now, readers. Normally I would go into Edward's POV about what he was thinking back then. But since, I have to wake up early tomorrow, and I really want to speed my story up. I'm going to skip Edward's POV. And move onto next morning which is still Bella's POV. Thanx! Ok. Back to the story.**

As I woke up, I felt lips against my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's God-like perfect face nearly 2 cm away from mine. I giggled. And as I did, yesterday's memories flooded back. I sighed. Edward heard me and pulled back to look at me.

"I'm sorry. Bella. I really am. First, I promise not to leave you. Secondly, Mike harasses you, and now you're going to disappear because you have a tumour." Edward whispered with a torn expression and a torn voice.

I grabbed his face with both my hands. "Edward. Look at me. Stop it! Please. Just stop it! I'm the one who's going to die and I'm not even moping! Sure, I'm a little bit surprised that I'm going to die early, but so what?" I said happily. He stared at me with shock.

" I'll be with you." I whispered. I looked at his eyes. He looked afraid. I hugged him to me…hard. We held each other for what seemed like hours. Then, before to long, he pulled back and smiled.

"Ok. Bella. I'll do it. But…just remember. When you're going through the 3 days of hell…I love you. I'll always love you. Don't ever forget that." He said softly. And then he smiled his breath-taking smile again. "Now. Human, you better go and take your human minutes while I prepare breakfast, because you, are going to be late for school." He said and laughed.

I leaned forward quickly and kissed him on the lips. I pulled back, jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. But being the klutz that I am, attempting to make a great get away, I managed to hook my feet into the side of the chair as I was passing by and tripped. But before, my face hit the ground, I felt Edward's arm wrap around me.

"Silly bella." He said. Whilst chuckling into my ear. He then let me go and pushed me through the bathroom door. I heard him still laughing as he walked down the stairs. I sighed.

I quickly showered, got dressed and ran a brush through my brown shiny hair. I walked out and down the stairs. As I walked down, I smelt the beautiful smell of bacon. And somehow, I managed to catch my foot on the inside step of the stairs and I fell forward, head first.

But this time…for some odd reason…I didn't seem freaked out that I was going to smash my nose onto the ground…because I knew Edward would be there. It was strange. I felt his arms go around me again and I smiled.

"What are you thinking?" he said when he pulled me back straight again, I was staring into his beautiful eyes.

"I was just thinking how I'm not scared whenever I trip over anything anymore. Because I know you'll always be there. I know you'll always be there for me." I said, looking into his eyes. He smiled and laughed. "I love you too." He whispered.

After that, I ate my cereal. And we were both driving towards the school. That passed in a blur, we made it to tutor time **AU: TUTOR TIME, IS LIKE HOME ROOM. WHERE YOU GET YOUR NAME MARKED OFF FOR THE DAY! I DON'T' KNOW WHAT ANYONE ELSE CALLS IT. BUT IN MY SCHOOL, WE CALL IT TUTOR TIME! OK. BACK TO STORY.** Just in time. Edward sat down next to me and held my hand. As tutor time finished, we made our way to my first class…Biology 1 with Mike. I inwardly sighed. Mike had become very within himself. He looked very depressed. And so did Jessica. Jess always sat by herself, never talked to anyone, never ate or drank anything and never showed any sign of emotion.

It was as though she was possessed. She had lost a lot of weight. She looked anorexic. She must have had got her hair permanently straightened. Her hair was always straight now, always hiding her face. I missed her…I really did.

We made out way to Biology and sat in our respective seats, with Edward still holding my hand possessively. I noticed that Mike didn't have a security guard anymore. I turned to look at Edward. He looked at me.

"The Judges felt that he wasn't dangerous anymore." He said simply, surprisingly he wasn't gritting his teeth, he didn't show any emotion towards Mike. I knew what he was thinking about.

"Edward, please stop worrying. You said you would change me. Please relax, when the time is right. You'll change me and we'll be together forever." I whispered softly into his ear so no-one would hear. Edward paused and suddenly turned his head and planted his lips against mine.

They started moving and they slowly parted mine. I moaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mrs Swan and Mr Cullen. If you two would like to engage in PDA.-" he stopped at the confused looks on both our faces when we pulled apart. He sighed.

"Public displays of Affection. God, don't you kids know anything." He sighed and kept going "Like I was saying. If you two would like to engage in PDA I suggest you go outside and find a closet. But not in my class you don't do that. Alright?" he said sternly. Looking from Edward to me and back. We both nodded, I blushed and looked down.

As he walked down, Edward and laughed a small laugh and kissed me on the cheek quickly. I smiled. The rest of the day passed in a breeze. I mean, how couldn't it? With Edward by my side.

I knew that every passing day, meant a day closer to dying. Meant a day closer to having to tell Charlie, to tell Renee, to telling everyone. Meant a day closer to becoming Edward's girl forever. And having Edward forever. Meant a day closer to be able to share everything with the one person I have ever loved so much.

"Bella? Are you going to stand there all day or are we going to go home and enjoy the night at my house?" his voice brought me back to reality. What the hec? What the hec had happened? One moment I was walking out of the cafeteria to Gym class, the next I was standing out here outside Edward's Volvo.

And by the looks of Edward's face, I hadn't passed out or anything. What the….

"Bella. Bella?" Edward said. He began to get a little concerned.

"Are you alright? You have been acting strange ever since lunch. You haven't talked that much. Are you SURE you're alright?" he said. I looked into his eyes.

"Ummm.. Edward I don't' know how to say this. I..umm…I can't really remember what happened. I can't really remember anything really." I said to him. His eyes clouded in confusion. He opened the door to the Volvo, placed me in and a second later he was sitting next to me in the driver's seat.

"What do you mean Bella?" he asked softly. He reached out and held my hand.

"Umm.. I mean. I don't remember anything past lunch. I was thinking how I'll be able to be with you forever. And then you're voice brought me back to where I was. And I didn't remember walking to the car park. I don't' remember what we did after lunch." I said quickly.

A shocked expression over came his beautiful face. "What, what do you mean, you don't remember?" he said. He turned away from me and stared outside of the car. He blew out and placed his head in his hands. He looked helpless.

"Edward. Calm down. Do you know what's going on?" I asked softly, slowly brushing his hair back with my fingers. He looked up at me.

"I think the tumour is setting in Bella. Time's running out. We have to do something." He whispered back. He was frowning now.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." He said over and over and over again. I reached out and touched his face.

"Edward. It's alright. We'll go and talk to Carlisle and Esme and everyone else about it. I'll break the news to Charlie about it and tell Renee. They'll have to accept it. There's no other way. Then you can change me. And after that, we can either tell Charlie about vampires or I can simply 'die of'. But I think it'd be better to tell him about vampires." I said.

He stared at me. "Have you been thinking about this?" he mumbled. "Yeh. I have. When I couldn't exactly remember where we were." I smiled back. "Listen, Edward. Why don't we go to tell Carlisle and Esme and everyone else first, see what they think about telling Charlie and I'll tell them about what happened today? Although I reckon Alice already knows." I said. Whilst smiling.

Edward looked at me again. A smile twitching at the back of his mouth. "Alright. Anything for you my sweet Bella." He said. And then leaned forward to kiss me fully on the lips. When he pulled away, he started the car and drove 150km/h all the way back to his house. And sure enough, in no time we had reached there. He picked me up and ran all the way to Carlisle's office.

"Ok. Let's go." I said confidently. I was going to knock, but it seemed as though Edward had already contacted Carlisle through his mind. So we just opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Edward. Bella. How are you? I see you have something to talk to me about?" he asked smoothy.

"Yeh. We do." Said Edward. He took my hand and dragged me over to the couch where we sat.

Edward looked over at me once we had sat down. "Umm…well…I was wondering if I could ask you two things today?" I said shyly. Carlisle smiled.

"Of course. Go ahead." He replied. I exhaled and told myself not to hyperventilate out of nervousness.

"Ok. Well. Today when was in the cafeteria, we were walking out of it to go to our next class. I found myself thinking about how much I loved Edward and in general my thoughts about my brain tumour and what's going to happen and all that. But when Edward's voice shook me back into reality, I expected to find myself sitting in English class. Which is the class after lunch. But instead, I was standing next to his Volvo at the end of school." I breathed in a bit. Carlisle smiled encouragingly. I continued.

"I couldn't understand why I was there. I couldn't seem to remember anything past walking out of the cafeteria. And when Edward asked me what was wrong. He seemed concerned because he said I was acting a bit strange and quiet after lunch. And that's the exact same time I can't seem to remember anything. Do you know what's going on?"

I said slowly so I could make sure I was breathing. It was quite hard when you're in a room with two beautiful vampires, a vampire who's drawing little circles at the back of your neck and you telling a story to a another vampire who's smiling at you encouragingly. But only really making you nervous.

"Well. Bella. I don't know how really to say this. So, I'm going to be blunt." He paused for a bit to let that soak in. then he continued. "Your brain tumour is getting larger, it looks like it's taken over the memory and conscious part of your mind. To be honest and make things clear…you don't have much time left." He said. Then he suddenly smiled.

"Although, I do hear that Edward has decided to change you.! Welcome to the family Bella." He smiled and enveloped me in an hug. I smiled and looked to Edward.

"The whole family knows. Their happy, even Rosalie." He said. I looked up in shock. ROSALIE? As in the beautiful sports-illustrated body Rosalie? Wow. She and Alice were finally gonna be my sisters! I smiled, and for a few seconds I was engulfed in total bliss, but then I just realized that I had the whole issue of Charlie to bring up.

"Uh…Carlisle, I don't want to ruin the mood, but what about Charlie? How am I going to tell him? I mean, I can't pretend that I'm dead, cos then we'll have to move. And I don't want you to move, just because of me." I said quickly.

Carlisle sat back down and looked a bit more serious. Edward's hand was now back on my lower torso.

"I think Charlie is very supportive Bella. And I know that Charlie will believe you." He said this quite calmly. What did he mean he "knows" Charlie will believe me. has he already talked to him 'bout it.

"Did Alice have a vision?" Edward said, interrupting my thoughts. Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"Yes. So you may go tell him. However, you may want to be careful, that tumour already showed you what it is capable of. Edward, I want you to look out for Bella. If she suddenly acts very quiet and quite blank, I want you to take her to me immediately. Yes?" said Carlisle, all smiles gone from his face. Edward nodded.

"Ok Bella. Ready to go?" he asked softly.

I sighed. "No. but let's do this. Thanks for the help Carlisle." I said and I smiled. I really did appreciate Carlisle's help. He's really such a nice person. Carlisle smiled and responded by playfully pushing us out the front of his door.

We walked down the hallway, both of us thinking our own thoughts. When Alice came bounding out.

"Bella! You're going aren't you?" she said. I nodded.

"Yeh." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine. He might freak a bit. But it'll work out. Trust me! and before to long. You'll be like us." She whispered the last part. I smiled and laughed a bit, Alice really knew how to calm my nerves. Edward grinned.

We went down stairs and Edward drove to my house quickly. When we reached there, I stared at Charlie's house from the Volvo. I was scared. Dead scared. Edward reached over and gripped my hand.

"It'll be fine. You'll see." He said. And he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss my neck. I sighed. We got out of the car and made a quick walk to the porch. I knocked.

The door opened with a start and Charlie's face showed. He looked confused. Probably cos I knocked. "Bella? Are you alright?" he said. His eyes flickered to Edward and our hands linked together.

"Yeh. I'm fine. Can Edward come in?" I said. Pulling him anyway so Charlie couldn't say anything. As we sat down on the couch and looked at Charlie who was beginning to look more anxious.

"Dad. We need to talk about something." I said. Charlie looked at me for a beat.

"Yeh?" he said slowly.

"Dad, please don't' explode that I didn't tell you earlier, but. I have a brain tumour and I'm not going to last." I said slowly, looking into his eyes. Charlie looked at me, totally blank.

"WHAT!" he suddenly exploded, making me jump.

"Dad. Calm down! CALM DOWN!." I yelled. But Charlie was now on his feet, pacing and looking back and forth between me and Edward, yelling things like "this joke?", "Why didn't you tell me." I looked at Edward. Then turned back to Charlie pacing. I breathed in.

"DAD. CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I yelled. The room turned silent. Charlie spun around to look at me. Edward had leaned back and stared at me with wide eyes. No-one had ever heard me swear that loud before.

"Dad, I found out about one and a half days ago. I was shocked myself. How do you think I felt telling you about it so soon?" I said.

"Well, then. Why have you told Edward before me. He's here as well. Which means you've told him before me?" he said. Looking quite hurt.

"Dad. Here's part of the reason, he can stop this brain tumour from happening, but at the cost of something else." I said, choosing my words carefully. Charlie looked bloody confused.

"If I may sir. I, and the rest of my family are vampires." Edward said casually. Too casually. I stared at him with a grin. Just then, Charlie burst into laughter. Uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh man, that's good. This is such a great joke you guys have made. I didn't even know it was April Fools day today?" he said whilst gasping for air. His laugh began to die down when he noticed we weren't laughing, and probably cos he noticed it wasn't April Fools Day.

"Wait, you're serious?" he whispered. Edward and I nodded together.

"But vampires don't exist. They don't. they're mythical creatures. They're In books. Not in reality." Said Charlie determinedly.

"No. Dad. Here. Watch." I said. I turned to Edward and Edward nodded. He grabbed Charlie, threw him over his back and then grabbed me and threw me over his other shoulder.

"Close your eyes dad!" I yelled. But he didn't hear, Edward was already running. But the time we got back to the house, Dad looked green.

"Dad? You alright?" I said. Charlie nodded and sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"So. This…vampire thing is real?" he whispered. We nodded.

"And…why did I need to know?" he whispered. I breathed in.

"Well. Because, Edward can change me Dad." I said. Charlie's head snapped up, a hard expression on his face.

"Change? Bella?" said Charlie.

"Yes, Dad, Change. Edward can change me in to a vampire. I'll look 17 forever." I said smiling. Charlie looked shocked. Then he fell down on the couch and shut his eyes.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want to live for eternity? I love you bells, you're my only daughter, I want to die knowing that I've done the right thing for my child." He whispered. Now it was my turn to go into shock. Edward reached out and hugged me to him.

Yes, Dad. I'm sure it's the right thing." I said. I was so touched by his speech. I wanted to say that. But that would just make things awkward. Charlie just nodded.

"Okay, kiddo. I think it's time for you to go back to the Cullen's house now. I have to sleep. I have a headache. Umm…when you're done…umm…changing…I want to see you Bella. I want to see how look and how you've changed." He whispered softly.

"K' Dad." I whispered back. I then turned and smiled at Edward to find him grinning. He leaned forward and gave me a hard and passionate kiss. I moaned and leaned in and returned it.

"Mmmm hmmm." Said Charlie. We jumped apart, I felt my cheeks growing.

"Sorry Dad." I mumbled. I quickly stood up and grabbed Edward's hand. We ran outside, jumped into the Volvo and drove back to Carlisle.

As we ran up to the bedroom, my thoughts wandered. I felt sorry for Charlie, he just accepted the fact that I'm dying of brain tumour. And that the Cullens are vampires and I'm about to join them. It's quite surprising. And know I'm about to go to Edward's room and talk to him about what just happened. Well. Here goes.

"Bella, Bella?" a distant voice called out. I shook my head. I looked around. I was lying on Edward's couch with the whole family staring down at me.

"What's going? How did I get here? Wasn't Edward just running up to his bedroom. How did you all get here? And why are you all standing above me like that?" I said.

They all continued to stare at me.

"Bella…." Edward said, and trailing off. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The stupid tumour had done it again. I sighed and looked down.

"Bella. I think you should lie down. Rosalie get an ice pack. Carlisle get the equipment ready. Emse get pillows. Emmett get her pyjamas, Me and Rose can change her, jasper send waves of calmness around and Edward…just stay by Bella." Alice suddenly said. Everyone stared at her for a beat and then immediately began getting into action, moving around like blurs.

Edward held my hand. And smiled, he leant down and kissed me and then pulled away and whispered "I love you. What ever happens, I love you."

'What's going on?" I chocked out. My head was beginning to throb again.

"Bella, you're going to get pain again in your head, but this time it isn't going to go away. Edward will have to change you. I just saw it in a vision before I came in here. You must relax." Said Alice softly. By now everyone had come back with everything and was staring me intently.

I was just about to reply when an excruciating pain went throughout my body, not just my head. I tried not to scream, but it was to painful. I yelled and yelled. I felt cool hands holding me down. And just as I was about to slip away into darkness, I saw Edward's god-like face inches from mine. I thought I saw him mouth "I love you". But I wasn't sure. I blacked out.

**AND THAT'S WHERE IM ENDING IT FOR NOW! MWHAHAHA. I CAN'T FINISH IT 2NIGHT. I'M SORRY PEOPLE! I'M TO TIRED ONCE AGAIN. I USUALLY WRITE MY STORIES AT NIGHT! WELL, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND THAT IT DIDN'T LAG ON FOR TOO MUCH! PLZ REVIEW! THANX! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **

**XX RACH XX**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**I'm sorry if everyone think is an chapter. I'm sorry it isn't! I'm just telling all you guys out there that chapter 6 is taking longer to write than usual, because I've crammed basically everything in it. It's going to be massive! And I'm only half way! Sorry! It'll up in 2 day..max! thanx everyone:D**

**-( rach )-**


	7. confessions and annoyance

**Well. Well. Well. Before I begin chapter 6 I would like to point out that several people wondered whether Bella's pain in chapter 5 was Edward biting or the tumour pain. In chapter 5, Bella experienced pain before I said anything about Edward biting her. And it says that before Bella passed out that she saw Edward's face inches from her. Therefore, Bella was going through tumour pain! Lol. I hope that clears things up! Anyways. **

**Chapter 6 is all about Bella adapting to be a vampire. This one is a lot more fun! The beginning is the only part which is serious. The rest just talks about how everyone at school finds her so beautiful. Charlie so shocked. Billy attempting to butt in. Getting ready to tell Renee and Mike somehow being let off from going to juvenile jail…..OMG! WHY? Well. You'll just have to read and find out. to be honest. It's not that big of a surprise. It's just some lame excuse. But I needed Mike to be out from the juvenile jail, because without the character of Mike, it won't be fun anymore. haha. Well. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers all the way!**

**Chapter 6:**

_I was just about to reply when an excruciating pain went throughout my body, not just my head. I tried not to scream, but it was too painful. I yelled and yelled. I felt cool hands holding me down. And just as I was about to slip away into darkness, I saw Edward's god-like face inches from mine. I thought I saw him mouth "I love you". But I wasn't sure. I blacked out._

**Edward POV:**

My god. Good Grief. Good god. What have I done? I looked down at my Bella. Her beautiful face contorted in pain and grief. She was mumbling, she kept mumbling "Edward. Oh Edward." I felt my dead heart rip. I felt my non-living throat give a tug.

I leant down next to her and wrapped my hands around her waist. I whispered into her hair, words of comfort and at random moments she would scream in pain.

And all through 3 days, I never once left her side. After, what felt like eternity, Bella's crying seized. I looked down at her that afternoon.

Her brilliant brown hair was shiny and long. Her complexion was utterly beyond description. Her pale face was flawless and her body was slimmer. She looked gorgeous.

She blinked and woke up. Her eyes were an astonishing….purple! wha-? My confusion must have been shown pretty clearly because the next second Bella was sitting up and looking at me concerned.

"What's wrong Edward? Did I do something wrong?" she asked quickly. I looked at her….my god...I smiled.

"Of course not my dear." I said. I reached out and stroked her cold cheek. And just then, the most amazing thing happened. Something I thought would never ever happen in my life. Something that I was told couldn't happen….Bella blushed. She turned red, like she used to when she was human. I opened my mouth in shock. And she must have noticed to, because she darted to the bathroom.

I ran after her and saw her standing there, staring at her reflection. A mix of emotions crossed her face; confusion, happiness, anger, sadness. She turned to me smiling.

"Yes. Bella. You look beautiful." I said. Answering her question that was spread across her face.

"I have purple eyes." She said. It wasn't a question. More of a statement. I walked the short distance over to her and enveloped her to me.

"I know sweetheart. I'll be honest. I've never seen any vampire with purple eyes. Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing bad. We'll talk to Carlisle about it." I said softly, whilst inhaling her beautiful scent. I then pulled back and grinned my crooked smile which I knew she loved.

"Look at the good side. You still blush." I said, pointing at her cheeks. And like magic, they turned red and she looked down frowning. I reached for her and planted a kiss on her lips.

She pulled away and looked at me startled. Oh god. Did she want me to do that? I was just showing her how much I loved her. And then, without warning, she had pounced on me.

And then next thing I knew, I was laying on the bed, with her straddling me; growling. I laughed.

**Bella POV**

I was feeling kinda disoriented. I blinked and bit and woke up. Above me, was my god-like boyfriend. He looked at me surprisingly and kinda shocked. Oh god, what? What did I do? I sat up and looked at him.

"What's wrong Edward? Did I do something wrong?" I said, I was afraid I'd done something. Though I didn't know what.

"Of course not my dear." He said. I relaxed a bit. He then reached out and stroked my cheek. I was just about to smile, when I felt a familiar heat creep up my face. Oh my….heck no. That familiar heat, felt like blushing. And it probably must have been because Edward was looking at me with his mouth open in shock.

I jumped out of the couch and ran inhumanly fast towards the bathroom. Wow. I smiled at my new found speed. I stopped at the bathroom mirror and stared at my reflection.

I had flawless skin, hair that was shiny and sleek and a very slender body. Wow. Cool. I was just about to turn away when I noticed something strange with my eyes. I blinked. HOLY CROW! They were a vibrant dark purple. Wait a minute! No vampire has purple eyes.

I turned to Edward. He was just smiling. "Yes. Bella. You look beautiful." He simply said. I inwardly smiled. But I was still worrying.

"I have purple eyes." It wasn't a question. And I think he picked up on that because he walked over to me and enveloped me in a warm hug. I gasped in a little unnecessary air.

"I know sweetheart. I'll be honest. I've never seen any vampire with purple eyes. Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing bad. We'll talk to Carlisle about it." He said softly. I heard him inhale my hair. I smiled. He still loved the way I smelt.

He then pulled away and smiled his breath-taking smile. Except this time, it seemed a little smug. God…he knows I like that.

He then looked at me and said "Look at the good side. You still blush." Oh god, I hated it. Why? I finally turn into a vampire and then one thing that HAS to stay is blushing. Oh god why!

I looked down and tried to hide my embarrassment. I couldn't. I just blushed some more. Before I could even lift my head, I felt his lips touch mine. A sensation shot across my dead body. A spark hit my head and I felt unnatural warmth swarm across me. It felt…so invigorating. It felt wonderful. But In the initial reaction, I jumped backward and stared at him.

He looked surprised, scared and hurt. I didn't want him to think that I didn't like it. So, I got ready to pounce. And with vampiric speed, I pounced on him and dragged him really quickly towards the bed. I straddled him and growled playfully. I was meant to be intimidating. But he just simply laughed.

**Third Person POV. (as in the audience's point of view)**

Bella leant down and pressed her lips hard and passionate against Edwards. Edward groaned and wrapped his around her lower torso and pulled her down so that she was on top of him. They continued their little make-out session which was going to progress a little further since; 10 seconds later they were both naked with Edward lying on top of Bella…the door knocked.

"GO AWAY!" Edward bellowed. Bella giggled and recaptured his lips again.

"Edward! Bella! I don't' care what you both are doing in the there, but I need you to come out! Now! Carlisle wants to talk to Bella. And besides we all want to see Bella!" Emmett's voice yelled out. They pulled apart from each other's lips and stared at each other.

"You want to talk to him now and continue what we're doing here later?" Bella asked.

"No. not really. But, I guess we have to." mumbled Edward reluctantly. Bella laughed.

"Ok. Emmett we'll be out in a sec." said Bella. Edward pulled Bella up and they both helped each other get dressed, and each randomly kissing each other in places whilst they did. When they finally got dressed, which took about half an hour they both walked out, down the hallway and knocked on Carlisle's door.

The door almost immediately swung open, and on the other side, revealed the following people, each showing different emotions on their faces:

Alice-looking smug (I wonder why...)

Rosalie-raised eyebrows

Emmett- wide mouth

Jasper- nicely smiling

Esme- smiling so large that her mouth could have split in half

Carlisle- looking calm and pleasantly happy

Bella looked at them. "So…uh…what do you think?" she said, gesturing weirdly to her face. These were their reactions:

**Alice**- "you look gorgeous! BEAUTIFUL! Of course I knew you were going to look like this...cos you know… I saw! (Laughs hysterically) oh my god Bella! Do you want to go shopping? We have to! We have to! We'd have so much fun! I could get you all new clothes and new make-up and new shoes and maybe a new wardrobe!"

**Rosalie-** "Pretty Bella. Your eyes look strange though. Maybe Alice, I and you can go shopping for stuff that matches your eyes."

**Emmett**-"wow. Bella. You look amazing.

**Jasper:** Hey Bella… I'm real happy for you…and Edward.

**Esme**: sigh. Oh. Dear Edward. I'm so happy you finally found someone. And Bella, sighs even louder I'm so happy you've made my son so happy.

**Carlisle**: laughs softly beautiful. Both of you. says very abruptly now. Edward, Bella I need to talk to both of you. And I'm sure you need to talk to me to.

Bella smiled. "Yeh. We would actually. laughs how'd you guess?...Thanks everyone." She said happily. Esme walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome to the family." She whispered. Bella gasped. Family? Wow…suddenly everyone ran up to them and a family hug was created. Edward smiled at Bella from where he was standing. When they all pulled apart, they all left to do their respective things and Bella and Edward was left with Carlisle. Carlisle walked up to them and smiled.

"I am so truly happy for you Edward. You're finally happy after a century. And Bella. I am delighted that you are part of our family now. I'm happy that you two found each other." He said smiling. Bella and Edward simply grinned whilst their hands were linked.

"So. On a more serious note. Bella. You have purple eyes. And yes, that is a little strange. But don't worry. It's nothing bad. I've studied vampires for over a century now and vampires with different coloured eyes simply just means their power is unique. Quite unique in fact." He said. Bella and Edward stared at each perplexed.

"So. What do you mean by unique?" said Edward.

"Well, firstly, we have to find out Bella's power." Said Carlisle. He walked over to his table and opened a drawer. He then pulled out what looked like a capsule. He walked over to Bella and opened it. Bella looked down at it.

"uh….nervous laugh. Umm…am I meant to drink that or something." She said. Eyes wide and mouths open; Edward and Carlisle stared at Bella. The substance inside the capsule was blood. Delicious, sweet, hot blood.

"Bella…" mumbled Edward. Bella looked back at the blood and the disgusting smell of rust filled her nose. She looked away in disgust; Carlisle looked curious.

"Sorry. It's just, I don't like the smell of blood. I once told Edward when I was human that blood smelled like rust." She said pinching her nose. If Carlisle and Edward looked shocked before, they looked like they were about to faint.

"Well…this is interesting. Bella…are you thirsty?" said Carlisle slowly. Bella nodded, she had just realized how thirsty she really was. Bella walked over to the water container in the corner, which was just there for looks and filled herself a cup of water. She then chugged it all the way down.

Just then, Edward clutched onto a chair to keep balance. There are not many things that put Edward off balance, so this says something. Carlisle walked over to Bella and said

"You are unique Bella. You're a vampire; you don't' like blood; you go and drink water, you blush and you have purple eyes. This is intriguing. We have to find out your power." Said Carlisle looking utterly curious and fascinated. Bella blushed.

"Ok." She said softly. Edward walked over to her and hugged her to him. Just then, the door burst open and Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice came striding in with a dead deer on their backs. Edward and Carlisle stared. Bella just gagged.

"Hey. We decided as a gift to Bella, as a welcoming present to the Cullen family; we're giving her her first meal." Emmett proudly said, whilst Jasper and the others gestured wildly to the dead deer. Of course with the exception of Rosalie who just stood there and grinned. Bella looked at it and her face twist into disgust.

"What's wrong Bella? It smells so nice. If I was you, I would've already pounced on it." Said Emmett. Jasper looked at Bella and his eyes suddenly became wide, his taste in the atmosphere was able to pick up on Bella's dislike for blood. "Wow" he mouthed slowly. Bella blushed again. And at this; sent a giant uproar.

**An: hey guys, please read this next part. It might look large and boring. But it made me laugh when I wrote it. So yea...ok. back to that now.**

**Emmett jumped back and swore, and as a result, dropped the deer on to Jasper's head. Jasper didn't notice it, and the deer just fell to the floor. Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands, in the process knocking straight into Rosalie, who attempted to catch herself, but Emmett had pushed into her from the shock and fell head first into her cleavage, which caused her to push into Jasper, who fell backward into Alice, who knocked into Bella, who tripped over her feet, lost balance and whacked Edward in the head. Who moaned and attempted to grab Bella unsuccessfully, instead he backhanded Carlisle in the stomach. Of course Carlisle wasn't expecting it, so he whacked into his desk upturning it, which whacked into Jasper who was just getting back up again. He then crashed into the deer and fell backward, knocking everyone down again.**

All in all, the vampires landed in a bunch on the floor. For a family of vampires, you'd expect than to catch themselves easily before they fell. Just then, Esme walked in. She halted at the door, and then smiled.

"Well. Well. Isn't this a nice sight? A group of vampires, always bragging about how talented they are. And now look at all of you, huddled up together on the floor." She said slowly.

Emmett glared and pulled himself up, dragging the deer with him.

Rosalie huffed angrily, stroked Emmett's hair, got up and flounced out.

Alice jumped up and started laughing loudly.

Jasper got up, rubbing his head.

Carlisle got up, walked over to his desk and flipped it back up again with ease.

Edward jumped up and helped Bella up.

Bella was helped up by Edward. She sighed and covered her nose because she could smell the blood.

"Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme. We've discovered something amazing with Bella. She's got purple eyes, she drinks water, she blushes and she doesn't like the smell of blood. She doesn't even crave it." Said Carlisle, as he picked up the papers and several ornaments that fell over. Edward looked over at him apologetically.

"Wow. Not only have you made a great member to the family, you even brought something with you." Said Esme smiling, as she walked towards Carlisle desk to place down some papers. "I would love to talk, but I really have to go. The Principal at school wants to talk to me about decorating the school for parent/teacher interviews." Said Esme, and she walked out.

"Ok. Then, Now, Bella. I would like to inspect you personally." Carlisle said, and at the frightened look at Bella's face, he added hastily. "Oh don't worry, it won't hurt. It's just a machine I created over the centuries, it scans your body and tells us if there is something unusual. And if there is, it picks it up and shows us." Carlisle said.

Bella let out a sigh, and held onto Edwards's hand. Edward placed his arm around her waist and softly kissed her on the neck. "It'll be ok. After we find out what's wrong, we can go back to doing what we were doing before" He whispered mischievously into her hair. Bella smiled, she pulled back and softly pressed her lips to his. They would've continued this, if it wasn't for everyone else in the room coughing.

They pulled apart; Bella blushed and looked down again. And this time, instead of an instant uproar, the rest of the Cullen's crowded around her, to see how she was even blushing. This just made her blush even more.

"Ok. Guys, stop ogling Bella, I have to take her to the check-up." Said Carlisle. Bella looked up at him and smiled a thankyou smile. Together, Carlisle, Bella and Edward entered a room that was linked to his office.

As they entered, Carlisle told Bella to take her jacket off. She did and she lay down on a machine. When the scan was over, Carlisle inspected the results. He blinked. Bella and Edward sat down, both nervous.

"Well? Carlisle, is it bad?" said Edward a little impatiently. Carlisle looked up and smiled at both of them.

"It's fine. Well. From the results, it looks like Bella's human traits; like blushing, being klutzy has carried onto her vampire state, which, might I add, is normal. Uhh…her water drinking and blood rejection, however is a bit unusual." Said Carlisle expecting the results.

Bella stiffened and her grip on Edward's tightened. Edward returned the pressure as a sign of reassurance.

"Well. Firstly, I think the reason Bella has purple eyes has something to with power. I think her power must have caused her to have purple eyes. Mmm….-" his sentence was just cut off when Emmett jumped in and growling at everyone. Rosalie jumped in and started singing. Alice jumped in and started yelling at everyone and Jasper came in and began shouting.

Edward stared. Bella looked shocked and Carlisle looked interestingly at Bella.

"Well. Well. Looks like we've found your power Bella." Said Carlisle.

"What? What do you mean?" said Bella. Just then, everyone stopped doing what they were doing. They looked confused.

"What the heck?" mumbled Emmett. They all looked around and all gazes stopped at Carlisle.

"Family. I have found Bella's power. It seems that Bella can control people. She can control how you act and what you say without you knowing. That's extremely rare. In this case, I think Bella was so nervous about finding out her power that she started imaging something that would make her laugh and she must have concentrated so much that it happened. And this new found extremely rare power must have caused the eye colour to change from the usual red to purple." Said Carlisle calmy. Everyone stared.

**Hello Bella.**

_Edward?_

**Hahaha. This is amusing. We can read other's minds. This is going to be interesting.**

_Oh….this is nice. I like this. I have powers…wow…_

**Yeh. Bella you do.**

Oh my god, Bella has a rare power? No fair….

_Hello Rosalie……_

Huh? You can thoughts to. NO! That's not fair! What…?

**Rosalie….I don't want to hear that your hating Bella.**

"Bella?" said Carlisle. Bella looked at Carlisle, he was smiling.

"I can read thoughts." She mumbled.

"Oh no! Now there's two in the house!" moaned Emmett.

Edward and Bella laughed.

"Look. Now we've found out what's wrong with Bella, we'd both love to go and get some rest." Said Edward. Everyone stared…vampires don't' get rest…..

Despite that, they both ran off into the bedroom and slammed the door.

**Bella POV**

We both fell on the bed, with Edward on top of me. I was smiling so hard I swear I could feel my jaw break. Edward was smiling as well.

"Well…? Do you like your new found power?" he said whilst straddling me and kissing my neck. I was having a hard time concentrating, despite the fact that I now was a vampire, I still had that nervous feeling in my stomach.

"Uh…yea…power...yea." I mumbled back. He simply laughed and continued kissing, trailing his kisses up and down my throat and then finally up to my lips. He parted them slowly and oh so slowly, probed my tongue with his own. I gasped. I had never frenched anyone before. Our tongues mingled and our bodies were doing a rocking motion.

10 minutes later we were both naked and panting with Edward on top of me.

"That was nice." I said, gasping for unnecessary breath. Edward sniggered.

"Nice? More like astounding. I wasn't that boring was I?" he said, pretending to look hurt. I decided to play along.

"Well. Maybe a just tad…." I trailed off the sentence looking away pouting my mouth. I heard him growl above me. He sat up straighter so now that he was straddling me.

"Well, we'd have to fix that, now won't we." He said, and he dived back for more. I giggled.

**An: sorry for the author's note. But this is the closest I'm getting to a sex scene. Any closer and I'd be writing porn. Hahah. Sorry. Anyway. The reason why this chapter is going slow is cos I want it to…right then. Back to the story!**

**Bella POV**

"Bella. Come on. Get out of bed sweetheart, time for school." I heard Edward's voice from across the room. I was lying in bed naked. Edward and I had made love non-stop last night till this morning. It was interesting not needing to sleep. Edward had now already dressed and was looking down at me, he was attempting to scowl.

"I don't want to Edward." I said, attempting to batt my eyelashes. He didn't fall for it. He simply bent down to kiss me on the lips and then lifted me up. I sighed.

When the whole family ended up getting dressed; Edward, I, and Alice sat in Edward's Volvo. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sat in her convertible. When we reached school, I got out and Edward placed his arm around my waist. As we walked towards school, everyone stared at me. I heard their thoughts:

_My god! Bella Swan is beautiful! She's gorgeous! How did she suddenly turn gorgeous overnight!_

_Damn! She's hot. Why is she always attached at the hip with Edward? I mean, I could be with her, I wouldn't be that bad._

_Bella? Bella Swan? She looks so……unbelievably unnaturally beautiful. She looks like she's gliding, she looks flawless. Well, when she finds out that I'm off going to juvenile jail, she'll be happy. Wont' she? I admit it, I feel guilty, maybe I went a bit too far. But I'm sure she wants me now. I'm a lot smoother than Edward. I bet he hasn't even slipped Bella some tongue._

I jerked to a stop. WHAT? He was off juvenile jail? Edward must have heard his thought as well, because we both halted at the same time. I heard Edward telling everyone in his family. They said they'll keep a look out and they all walked off in their respective ways.

Mike walked to me, Edward stiffened, Mike was smirking. Why that fucking jerk. He stopped in front of me.

"What the heck do you want?" I said. I was glaring, using the force of my eyes. Luckily I remembered to wear contacts.

"I wanna talk to you in private." He said confidently. I was just about to retort, when Edward spoke for me.

"I don't think so, you're not taking her anywhere. Anything you say, you can say in front of me." Edward hissed. Mike took a step back.

"Bella didn't say that." He said, as though expecting me to agree with him. I rolled my eyes.

"Look. Edward's my boyfriend. Say whatever you have to say." I said. Mike looked at me.

"I'm not going to juvie." He said, expecting me to get all surprised. We weren't.

"Tell me your pathetic reason." Said Edward, his arm around my waist was getting tighter.

"The court said I should be let off. Cos what I did was minor compared to some other guy who raped and killed some girl near Forks. They compared the two cases and they said I was off, I only need community service." He said, while smirking.

I knew what Edward was thinking.

**Oh that bastard. Why would they compare cases anyway? It's ridiculous.**

_Sweetie, it'll be ok. Relax. I'm like you now. There's no way he can get close to me. _

"Nice to know Newton. Just stay the fuck away from my girlfriend." Edward hissed, then he pulled my hip and we both walked/glided towards home room. When we entered, everyone turned to us. When I mean everyone. I mean, EVERYONE! They all looked at me. Jess, Angela and Lauren were staring at me, mouths wide open.

Edward and I walked over to sit next to Jess. I looked at the tutor. He was staring at me to. I blushed. Edward laughed softly and kissed me on the neck. I smiled

When I entered the English classroom, I already missed Edward. We'd meet again at Trig. But I missed him the minute he let me go. I sat next to Jess, who, not surprisingly was still staring at me. I turned to her.

"Jess. What's wrong? You've stared at me, like all day." I said, pretending to look confused.

"Bella, do you realize how pretty you look? I don't know what happened. I mean, you were always pretty, but today it looks like you've done something." She said slowly. She reached out to wipe my cheek. I looked confused.

"I thought maybe it was make-up, but it isn't. How did you make yourself look so pretty." She said curiously.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything. I just woke up and did the usual." I said, man! I was getting pretty good at lying. She looked at me sadly. I read your thoughts.

_I wish I was so beautiful. No-one ever talks to me like they used to. Not even Bella. I didn't mean to set her up. Oh my god, I so didn't. I just couldn't let anybody know about me. Oh shit. I shoulda just let Mike tell, then everything would be Ok. I shouldn't have been so selfish._

I was going to say something when I saw tears brim her eyes. Oh no. she burst into tears. Everyone stared at her, but no-one made a move to help. I glared at everyone. I reached over and hugged her to me.

"Hey. Miss. Is it alright, if I take jess out for a minute. She's a bit upset." I said. The teacher nodded. I took Jess out of the classroom and into the hallway. From there, I hugged her.

"Hey, jess don't be upset. It wasn't your fault." I said. Before I could say anything she pulled back; alarmed. Oh shit!

"How did you know I was upset over that." she whispered. I thought of something quick.

"Jess. You randomly burst into tears. You couldn't have burst into tears over my hair or something. And the only thing you've ever done that's upset you, is…well you know." I said quickly. She seemed convinced and hugged herself.

"Bella. I…I am seriously so sorry. I was just being so selfish. You're such a great friend and I let you get hurt because I was so fucking selfish. Can you ever forgive me? please?" she whispered. I looked at her and smiled. If I had never been harassed I would never be with Edward eternally.

"Of course Jess. Of course. Forgiven and Forgotten." I said. I pulled her into a chick hug and she cried and laughed it all off. When she finally calmed down, she said she needed some alone time. So she walked to the bathroom. I sighed, I was just about to walk back to English, when Edward jumped out in front of me and pushed me roughly into the lockers.

"Ummph." I said. Edward grinned and pushed his lips against mine passionately. His tongue entered my mouth and I kissed him back just as fiercely. After about 10 minutes, we pulled apart and rested out foreheads against each other.

"I really have to get back to class." I said, laughing. He laughed along.

"Yeh. God Bella, I love you so much, I can't even go an hour without seeing you." He whispered. As he pulled away, I grabbed his hand, smiled and we continued to walk.

As we reached my English class, the bell rung. Edward looked at me, a look on his face saying "coincidence?", I giggled. I collected my stuff and ran with Edward; at a human pace, I might add to, Trig 2 class. As I walked in, a whole bunch of random thoughts bombarded my head.

_Bella is so pretty……why can't I be like that?_

_My God…I mean she was pretty before, but now she's gorgeous. Oh my god, I sound like a jealous bitch…_

_Bella looks like a nice piece of cake……mmm……_

_I seriously do wonder what Bella sees in Cullen. I've always wondered…maybe If I could show her how I kiss, then maybe she might change her mind…_

The last thought infuriated me. I could feel anger rolling through and evaporating off my body. Why did it infuriate me? Well, the thought was from no other than…Mike. Edward was probably thinking the same thing, because he was grinding his jaw together, I was scared he might break it. I turned to Edward, framed his face with my hands and pressed his lips to mind; hard. I continued kissing until I sensed the teacher walk in, I pulled Edward so that we could sit right opposite Mike.

Edward turned to me and looked at me.

**Bella. Not that I didn't like that kiss, but you never really do anything like that…well not in front of people…**

_I'm sure you heard Mike's thought as well. Not only did he not feel guilty about what he did, he then got the nerve to come up to when he had that security guard and then he smirks and says 'cooly' that he doesn't have to go juvenile jail anymore. He's pissing me off. _

**That's exactly how I feel, except I want to wring his throat and then burn him to little pieces. How dare he even THINK about touching you?**

"Now, get into groups of 4 and work together on the project." The teacher's voice brought me back into reality. Opposite Edward and I, was Mike and Lauren. I sighed, quite loudly. Mike looked over at us.

"Group?" he said cheerfully. What the heck is wrong with that guy? Edward glared, but followed him to the corner of the room where we all sat down and opened our books. Lauren looked out of place, sitting with the 3 of us, when she had nothing to do with anything. She just kept staring at me. Mike looked at us, sitting close together.

"Bella, I know you don't want to talk to me very much, but I really need to talk to you. I really do. And I promise and swear on my life I won't do anything. I just wanna talk. Please?" he said softly, his eyes boring into mine.

I didn't know what to do. He was asking me nicely, but then again, he'd been an asshole and a jerk, I turned to Edward. And just as I'd expected, he answered for me.

"No, Newton. No, no, no, no, I'm not letting you near her. You keep on acting like this, and we don't' trust you anymore." Hissed Edward.

"See this is the thing! Cullen doesn't own you! You're not his property! You have a mind of your own! You have a living, breathing mind!" said Newton.

Edward and I sniggered at the last sentence. I sighed and looked down.

"Mike. I'm giving you this once chance, this one and only chance. If you fuck it up, I'm never going to talk to you again. I mean it, I'm never going to even look at you. I'm going to pretend you were never born." I said slowly, staring into his eyes.

**But Bella!**

_It'll be alright. Don't worry. I'm a vampire, I can take care of myself. But you can listen to what we're saying, if he does or says something rash, I allow you to punch him. I inwardly laughed._

**Alright Bella, I'll be listening.**

"Ok. You understand what I'm saying Mike." I said. He nodded. I raised my arm and the teacher came over, I told him that I was feeling sick and Mike needed to go to the bathroom. The teacher didn't seem convinced, I dazzled him with my eyes. He nodded, in a trance.

As I walked out, Mike was beginning to walk closer to me, I waited till he was in jabbing distance. As he attempted to 'accidentally' bump into me, I knocked my elbow into his ribs. He gasped in pain.

We walked out into the hallway, I spun around and faced him

"Alright Mike, you got what you wanted, I'm here. Without Edward, without anyone, just tell me what you want to say." I said angrily. I looked at him, he breathed in and out for a good long 10 seconds, he then looked up smirking.

"Bella…I love you. I always have. You just never noticed me. I've always been here. I was so nice to you ever since I met you. And when it tried to get you to notice me, you wouldn't because you were so entranced by Edward. But I swear, just give me a chance, I'll show you what it's like to be with me. I love you Bella. With all my heart." He said and he said with confident.

Now this I wasn't expecting. I wasn't expecting a full confrontation about his feeling towards me. Not even with new vampire skills was I expecting this. I blinked.

"Mike…it's really brave of you to say something like that. As much as I don't like you right now, I think that took courage and I respect you for that. But…I'm sorry. I don't feel that way about you. And yes, you were nice to me on the first days of school, but I never thought of you that way. Even if Edward hadn't come along, I still wouldn't have gone out with you." I said

"But-" I cut him off.

"No Mike. Nothing you do, or nothing you say can ever take away how much I love Edward." I said. I saw his eyes widen when I said 'love'.

"I'm sorry. But after what you did. After what you put me through. After what you put Jessica through I'm not ready to be your friend again. And especially not anything closer than that." I said softly. Mike stared at me, and for the first time in weeks, he actually looked sorry. I looked at him, then walked off back to English class.

The minute I walked in, Edward walked up to me and held my forearms. I smiled at him and softly kissed him.

The rest of the day past in a blur and we drove back the Cullen house. When we arrived Esme pounded on Edward and the rest of the family and said.

"Guess what? I'm decorating the parent/teacher interview night. Can you believe it, now I have to get their early and decorate and then sit through hours of listening to teachers say how perfect you are." She said. We all laughed.

After that laugh, Alice had walked up to me and told me that I needed to go shopping with her this weekend. I agreed and laughed. Edward and I walked up to his bedroom and there…well…we got a bit distracted…

After another yet an amazing experience, I lay there next to Edward. I just remembered something.

"Edward, I have to tell Renee something." I said. Edward looked at me.

"I know sweetheart. We'll have to tell her something." He said to me, his face in my hair.

"Edward, is it alright, If I go back home tonight, I haven't seen Charlie in a while." I said.

He simply smiled and kissed me on the shoulder, sending shivers down my spine.

"Of course sweetheart. Besides, I'll be there." He said chuckling at my face. We got up, dressed and in 10 minutes were at Charlie's place. Edward leaned over and kissed me passionately on the lips. He pulled back and smiled.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." He whispered. I was going to reply, but his eyes were dazzling so beautifully that I could see love just radiating off him. I smiled.

"I love you." I said. He simply leaned forward and kissed me again. I stepped out of the Volvo and headed to the small porch. I stepped into the pool of light. I exhaled and slowly opened the door.

"Dad?" I said somewhat softly. I heard footsteps in the living room.

"Bella? Is that you." I heard his voice.

"Yeh, it's me." I said. He walked in.

"I wa-" he stopped halfway mid-sentence and stared me. Eyes wide.

"Bella." He chocked out. "Is that you?" he said again. I smiled softly.

"Yeh, Dad, it's me. Do you…uh…like the new me?" I asked timidly. He walked up to me slowly, and reached out to stroke my face. He snatched his hand back.

"Bella. You look beautiful. But…I'm never going to see you grow up." He said softly. I felt awkward, Charlie had never touched my face like that before. But then again, he was my dad.

"Dad. I know. But I'm happy now. You've always wanted me to be happy. And here I am. Happy. Please. Be happy for me." I said, I reached down and held his hand.

He sighed. "Alright Bella, I do want you to be happy. And I guess, if this is what makes you happy, then okay." He chocked out. But at least he was smiling. I smiled back and enveloped him in a huge bear hug. We'd never actually engaged in this time of hugging, but I felt like I had to. When we pulled back, I smiled at him and told him I needed to get ready for the parent/teacher interviews tonight. And he needed to come because Esme put the decorations up.

He said okay and went to get dressed. I followed him upstairs and into my bedroom, and there, sitting on my bed, was Edward. He reached for me and tugged me down onto the bed. He began kissing my neck.

"Hey sweetheart. Ready to go to the parent/teacher interviews?" he said, with a slight chuckle. I groaned.

"No. I haven't been paying the slightest bit of attention in Trig class. And you know why?" I said slowly. I didn't even let him reply. "Because of you!" I said, jabbing him in the chest. I laughed. I reached forward and began kissing him…hard…and just when other things were about to happen, Edward pulled back panting.

"Bella. You have to get ready for the Interviews. Get dressed." He said, laughing. Pushing me off the bed. I groaned again, and slumped off to the wardrobe, grabbed the first outfit I saw and walked into the bathroom. I got dressed quickly, put some eyeliner and mascara on. And a bit of blistex. I figured that lip gloss made my lips look strange, but blistex, makes my lips look shiny and not to covered in glossy substance.

I walked out and Edward took my hand and whispered "See you at school, in a couple of minutes okay?" I leant forward and kissed him in response. He then swiftly left the via the window.

I ran downstairs and called for Charlie. He walked up to me and stared at me for a while. I had to shake him about to stop him from staring at me. And when I told him he had, he looked down and blushed. And this only made me laugh harder. It reminded me so much of myself.

"Come on Dad!" I said, dragging him out. I decided to let him drive, otherwise if I did, we'd all die. As we got in, it began raining.

"Oh great, Bells. Now it's raining. We're gonna have to drive even slower." He said, attempting to look through the blurred mirror.

"Alright then, that's fine." I said. He reached down on the floor, whilst attempting to drive, to retrieve his fallen glasses. But him, being not a vampire, isn't able to drive without looking at the window.

At the exact moment, he swerved to the side accidnelty, and a truck driving on the other side of the road was becoming toward us.

"Dad!" I yelled. I attempted to get past him to get to the steering wheel. But Charlie wouldn't let me. he'd obviously forgotten I was a vampire. He looked up and attempted to swerve out of the way, but was only successful it whacking the car straight into a tree.

The impact wasn't big for me, but it was for Charlie. He flew forward and whacked his head onto the steering wheel.

"Dad!" I said, reaching for him. Billowing smoke was coming out of the front. I had to get him out. I reached for his head and touched something wet. I pulled back, and looked. The glistening of red blood stared back at me. The rusty smell of it flowed through my nose. I gasped.

I looked at his head, it was bleeding…badly. Oh crap! I called for Edward in my head.

_Edward! Edward!_

**Bella? Are you alright? Where are you? The interviews are about to start!**

_I'm fine. But charlie's not. He was drove right into a tree, his head is bleeding…badly. Should I just pull him out? Oh my god, I don't think he's breathing! Oh shit._

**It's alright Bella, calm down. We'll come. Hold on! **

I gulped. I yanked off the seatbelt and pushed him out of the car. I got out and caught him in time. I looked at him. He wasn't breathing. Oh god, please no! anyone but Charlie. He didn't' do anything. Nothing. He didn't deserve this. Oh god, no, no, no, no. I leant my forehead against his and shut my eyes. And waited.

**Voila! Done!i know, the last part is crap. I'm sorry I took so long. I just had to study for like 10 test in one week. I'm so sorry! I didn't put much effort into the last part! Plz REVIEW!**


	8. the commencement of grieving

**hey everone. I am so so so so sorry. I know I should updated WAY sooner! But I've had so much stuff. Like that stupid music theory exam! Grrr. I'm so sorry by the way. Plz don't give up on this story. I'm going 2 spend this next week updating like crazy! Ok. I've figured. That I keep writing to long. So I'm going to shorten this one. It is not going to be 20 pages long (lol. It was on word document). It's going to be something like, probably 10 pages long. Max! lol. Well. I'm trying a different style. I'm going to move a hell of a lot faster. ok. Here goes.**

**Bolded and italicated sentences are thoughts. And don't worry, when you read it, you can tell whose thought it is.**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV**

I hugged Charlie to me, rocking back and forth praying to God, praying to anyone that Edward would reach me in time. This night, really wasn't going well. Just then Edward appeared at my side. I didn't look up. I heard him gasp.

"Bella? Oh god." I heard Edward say above me. at the same time, I felt a rush of cold wind and on the ground next to Charlie's head was 6 pairs of feet. I looked up.

" What should I do? Oh god, what should I do?" I mumbled. I sobbed. Large sobs. And for the first time in my life, no tears fell from my eyes.

All of a sudden Edwards arm wrapped around my waist and lifted me up. "Don't worry, love. He'll be fine. He'll be fine." He said into my ear. Carlisle and Esme reached down and lifted him up. And they ran away with his body, probably to the hospital.

Alice and Rosalie slowly hugged me and whispered a compliment into my ear. Jasper and Emmett hugged me and told me everything would be ok. When they had left, to a place I don't' know, Edward looked at me with those beautiful topaz eyes.

"Bella. Come. I have to tell you something." He whispered. I nodded, my head swam. He hoisted me over his shoulder, and ran back to the house and up into my bed. We sat down slowly. He took his index finger and slowly brought my face to his.

"Bella. Just before you called to me, Alice had a vision. It wasn't the vision of Charlie in the car. But….he was in hospital and he looked.." he halted.

And I burst into tearless sobs. Huge ones. I knew what he was going to say. I clung onto Edward, never wanting to let go, crying into his chest. Edward held me, he then swung me around so we were in the spoon shape position, lying on my bed, with his lips to neck, kissing softly and softly saying "shh..i love you….everything's going to be alright."

When I was done I looked at Edward in the eye. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Edward. I'm sorry for ruining Esme's night for the decorations. I'm sorry that you didn't get to go to the parent/teacher interviews, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble, I'm sorry.." I choked, but I forced myself to continue. "I'm sorry for ever coming here." I said softly, before looking down.

I didn't hear anything for a good long while. After I gathered enough courage to peek a look, I did. I gasped.

He looked angry. Real angry. So angry, I flinched away towards the wall, so that he wasn't touching me anymore. And this made me sob even more. He sat up. And looked down at me.

"Isabella Swan. Don't' you dare say that ever again. Don't you dare be sorry that you came here. Don't say that. And for the interviews who cares! Their interviews, this is like my 50th one. And Esme doesn't mind. But, don't. DON'T, ever say that." He yelled the last part. I flinched and sobbed so much my whole vampiric body was shaking so much.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just…..I don't' want…I don't want you to feel like all the things that happened and are happening to you is your fault. Because, it's not! Things happen in life…and death… and sometimes we can stop them, and sometimes we can't. It's like that. And you came here because you did. Not because you made the choice to, but because something told you to come to Forks in the first place. Maybe it was because you could sense my love without even knowing me…I don't know….but don't be…don't ever be….sorry. I'm not sorry that you came here, why should you?" he said softly, now holding me to him, slowly rocking both our bodies.

I sniffed. I looked up into his god-like face. At least he didn't hate me….

Edward smiled down at me.

"Bella. Uhh…we have to go. Not to the interviews, but your father. He.." he stopped his sentence, but he didn't need to finish the sentence, I knew what he was going to say.

"Don't' worry, I understand. Let's go, shall we?" I softly whispered. Edward bent down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

We went downstairs and strangely enough (not knowing how) Edward's Volvo stood in the driveway, we both got in, and Edward drove us to the hospital.

When we got there, I held on to Edward's hand as we walked inside. Edward walked to the receptionist.

"Hello. Bella Swan is here to visit her father." The receptionist looked up at Edward, she seemed dazed.

**Damn. He's hot….goddamn, too young though and he's got that Bella as a girlfriend.**

She casted me a look. I looked at her, I must have looked sad.

**Man, she does look depressed. Oh well**

"Yeh, The Chief is the first door to your left down the critical condition hallway." She said, pointing her fingers towards a hallway. Edward nodded, wrapped an arm around my waist and led me off down the hallway. Whilst we were walking down, Edward would occasionally sneak a peak at me, I think he tried to make it look discreet, it wasn't working. I inwardly laughed….

_Bella..what are you laughing at?_

**Damn! He heard it. **

_Yes, Yes I did. Now sweetheart, be a lovely girl and tell me what you were laughing at._

**Well..i was just noticing how you were attempting to catch glimpses at me, you tried to be discreet and (laughs) that didn't work. And also because, it kinda reminded me when I was a human. I would always try and do that with no success.**

"Oh..i see." Said Edward. "Well, maybe I shouldn't make it so obvious then." He said with a small smile. He stopped us at the front of the door, turned to me and gently pressed me against the wall and pushed a passionate kiss to my lips, that involved a bit of tongue-locking. After god-knows-what minutes we pulled apart, Edward was smiling.

"Good luck. Don't worry. I'll be right here." He whispered. I smiled and hugged him, I then stepped back. I breathed out and opened the door.

I saw Dad. My dead heart wrenched. His body was connected to a thousand machines. Beeping, flashing, moving. I walked forward, my feet seemed like lead. I finally reached him. He had a face mask and blood containers attached to him. I bent down and brushed a kiss across his cheek.

"Dad?" I whispered. He didn't respond. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and held his hand. I had no idea how long I had been sitting there, quietly crying, no tears escaping my eyes. As much as I loved Edward and loving being a vampire, my life just didn't seem to be better. It didn't seem to improve.

I mean, I'm a vampire. First, I was nearly raped. Second, Mike didn't seem guilty about it. Third, I get a brain tumour. Fourth, I get turned. Fifth, Mike got of juvenile jail and he declared his love for me. Fifth, I have to tell Charlie. Sixth, Charlie dies. Oh god…and I still have to tell Renee. This isn't happening. This really isn't happening…..

"Bella?" Edward's voice breaks my thoughts, I look up at the clock. It's been 2 hours, I've been sitting here, and Edward's been waiting for me. I get up and walk over to him. I hug him and don't' let go.

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?" He whispered. My dead heart was getting ripped. Charlie would die soon, Renee would fly out here to be at the funeral. I would have to tell her. Would I live with the Cullens?

"Edward? Do you love me? Do you promise to stay with me forever?" I said, looking at him.

"Bella...of course, I love you more than I know myself. And I know myself pretty well. I want you more than anyone or anything in my life." He said, his eyes were burning with passion and love. I smiled. And pushed my lips against his. Suddenly, I heard a slow beeping coming from the machines, the beeps were slowing down.

"Bella..." said Edward

_**AU: THIS ITALIC PART IS NOT A THOUGHT, IT'S THE MACHINE**_

_Beep_

"Edward...oh god Edward." I said.

_Beep_

"Don't worry. Don't worry." He said. Clutching me to him

"Will it be alright?" I asked.

_Beep_

"It'll be fine. You'll be fine. We're here for you." He said. I began crying into his chest.

"Oh god….dad…" I mumbled.

"He'll always be with you Bella. Always." Whispered Edward.

_Beep_

I sobbed into Edward's neck now. Edward just kept whispering words of hope.

_Beep_

"Edward. Promise. Promise."I mumbled.

"I do. I promise." He whispered back.

"I love you dad." I whispered, to Charlie.

_Beep._

I felt Edward look up. Oh god…oh god…and for 5 minutes, no beep appeared again.

Charlie was dead. Charlie, my dad… was dead. Oh god, this wasn't happening. I didn't want it to happen. Edward and I stood there, for a long time. Didn't know how long, but it was long. The door opened, and I sensed the rest of the family walk in. I sighed and pulled away from Edward's chest.

**Edward POV**

My heart was wrenching at Bella's despair. I hated seeing her this sad. I hated having to see her cry, no tears falling from her face. I held her to my neck. Her face buried against it. Crying. Charlie had just died. I read Bella's thoughts.

She didn't want this to happen. I really softly sighed, so she couldn't tell. I guess no-one wanted this to happen.

_Edward…can we come in?_ It was Alice.

**Sure Alice. Come in. I think it's time someone moved Charlie's body before Bella falls into depression or something.**

The door opened and my family walked in. As they stopped in front of us, I heard Bella sigh and pull back from me. I looked up at my family, standing beside each other. Their faces held an expression being deserved to be clubbed over. They looked quite shocked, well not Carlisle and Esme. The rest did, they had never really seen a dead human body before that they hadn't killed.

"Bella?" Alice said tentatively. Bella looked at her, arms still locked around my waist, her face filled with despair. "Do you want….to go shopping with me?" Every head turned in her direction.

Bella's face flashed emotions. After a few seconds, she smiled and nodded.

_You know Edward, it's funny how something as simple as shopping could still exist after what happened._

**I know Bella. I know. But first, we're bringing you home, to get you dressed. I don't want people seeing you upset. They question it.**

"Ok Edward." she said without looking at me. Everyone stared at us weirdly.

"Wha…" said Emmett.

"Head conversation. Sorry." Bella mumbled. She blushed. I chuckled, I ran a finger down her cheek and said "Ok guys, let's go." I let go of Bella and held onto her waist, and with the family leading the way, we headed out.

As we exited the building, the coroner's walked in. I saw Bella's eyes averted them and the look of despair crossed her face again. I steered her away from the coroner's walking towards Charlie's room.

We walked to the two cars standing outside the building. My Volvo and Rosalie's convertible. Me, Bella Carlisle and Esme went in mine and Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went in hers. On the way back home, I held onto Bella's hand and never let go. She seemed to like it, because she was drawing little tiny circles with her thumb as though she was the one who was comforting me.

When we arrived home, I took Bella's hand and led her to my bedroom, and I'm pretty sure, soon to be OUR bedroom. The minute we sat down on the bed, I got a huge surprise because Bella's threw herself at me and we both went down on the bed with her on top of me.

"Bella?" I said in a gasp. As she dived her mouth on mine to kiss me.

**Bella POV**

We were walking out of the hospital when two coroner's sauntered in. I took one glance at their sombre faces and turned away. I was pretty sure Charlie was the only person who died in hospital today.

I got into Edward's Volvo. He was holding onto my hand, he seemed tense, I began drawing little circles on to his enclosed hand with my thumb. I wanted to tell him without words that I loved him and that I wanted to comfort him.

We got back to the Cullen's. I didn't really know what would happen with Charlie's house. Oh god. As we were walking up to Edward's bedroom, something clicked. Charlie was dead, I had no-one. Renee wouldn't fly out to Forks with Phil to live with me. Phil had a "great" job in California, or wherever he lived.

I would stay here. In Forks, and if I begged hard enough, I would be kinda fostered with the Cullens. This was going to be great. I would be able to live with Edward! Forever!..with Edward.

As I sat down on his bed with him, and before he could say anything, I threw myself on top of him and was began kissing him senseless. **Au: haha. Get that pun..? senseless..vampires have no senses…yeh…lol. Anyway…**

**yeh. I know. I know. Crap ending. And this story is beginning to get boring. I know.. and I'm sorry! Plz plz! Don't give up on this! goes down on knees. It's just, I've been bombarded with heaps of stuff! Plz review and tell me if this chapter was lame or not!**

**Xx rach xx**


	9. OMG SORRY!

HEY EVERYONE! I know I haven't updated for ages. And I'm so sorry. Plz forgive me! my comp completely went haywire!! Well..i have decided to give up on this story! It really wasn't going anywhere and I hadn't planned anything. So…yea. That's it! I'm sorry if anyone was really looking 4ward to it! Be imaginative! Imagine the ending! Sorry people .


	10. connections and mystery

**Hello everybody!**** I'M BACK!!!!! from outerspace….ok..that was stupid I haven't been on this website or the computer for like 5 months. And I've missed it ********. To be honest. I've gotten heaps of e-mails saying that I should continue the "After the Prom" story. And really there's no point. Because 'new moon' has been released. And some are pretty angry. So I've kinda decided to start again. I hope you will all enjoy. Since I haven't read my story in about mmm….let's say half a year??. I was currently sitting at my computer reading my own story! Haha. Well. Enjoy!. This chapter is a lot of fluff…a lot! I needed something to cheer me up. I still don't' know where this story is going. I have to kinda re-visit. But right now. This is just a playful fun chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

**Edward POV**

I didn't know what to think. As we walked up the stairs to my bedroom which seemed to take hours.. I began to understand what Bella's been going through…A HELL OF A LOT. Charlie was dead. Her father. What was she going to do now. Of course. She'd be part of the family. Of course she would.

As we headed to lie down on the bed, I opened my mouth to say how sorry I was, but was stopped as Bella threw herself on top of me, I mean, literally, threw her whole body weight on me, pushing me back on the bed and thrust her tongue into my mouth with a fiery passion I never knew existed.

**Third person POV **** AU!: THIS NEXT SCENE IS A SEX SCENE. DON'T' LIKE. DON'T READ. JUST SKIP PAST IT. it's my first attempt. Be soft.. lol**

Edward gasped and returned the kiss with as much fervour as he could. His hands travelled down her body to her waist and held her there tight. Bella's hands threaded into his silky light brown hair and began caressing his scalp.

Edward groaned at the sensation and his hips pushed up in want. 2 seconds later, they were naked with Edward on top. Bella's arms wrapped around his neck, with her legs wrapped wantonly around his waist and her hot breath puffing into the side of his face. Edward's arms were placed on either side of her face and his lips littered hundreds of kisses all over her face whilst softly thrusting down upon her. Bella's moans only turned him on even more.

**I love you Bella. I love you more than anything or anyone in this whole world. **

_Oh god. I love you so much. Please..oh god. Just please….so good..good. ..please._

Her thoughts were incoherent as the pleasure rocketed through her.

_Edward. Just take me. Stop teasing. Hurry._

Edward smiled to himself as he ignored the comment and his kisses travelled down her body, Bella's legs falling off his waist in the progress. He kissed a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses to her breasts in which he took each nipple, sucking and biting and taking his time. Bella moaned out loud at the feeling and reached down to entwine her fingers in his silky hair. His kisses travelled lower and lower until it reached her core. He bit down softly and sucked on her.

Bella moaned, moaned even louder. Edward used one of his fingers to push inside and then slip his tongue past and pushed it in her. He thrust his tongue in and out . and with his other hand, held her waist down.

Bella screamed. In an unexpected move, she reached down grabbed Edward by the head and forced him up so that their faces were aligned. She wrapped her legs once again around his waist and attempted to push down. Edward just laughed.

**No. let's do it this way.**

He got up and pulled her up with him. He sat in a kneeling position, except sitting back against his feet, he pulled Bella close to him so that she straddled him in his kneeling position. Edward kissed her fiercely and nibbled on her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. He took the opportunity to thrust hit tongue through and explore her mouth to an extent in which Bella after 10 minutes pulled back and glared at him.

_Edward. Pleassseee. I really want to love you like this again. Please. Please. Just please._

Edward smiled.

**Anything for you my Bella**

He grasped Bella by the waist and lifted her up softly and aligned his aching throb to her innermost core and sat her back down. As he did, they both groaned out aloud at the feeling. Edward; being wrapped and sheathed in heat and Bella being filled with love.

He lifted her again and brought her back down again and simply moaned at the feeling. However, knowing it was Bella. She grew impatient. She grasped his shoulder and lifted up herself back down, she began to speed up.

**Oh god. Oh god. Faster. Faster. Bella….arghh..good..**

_Edward. Oh shit..crap…_

Their thoughts became incoherent once more. The bed began to rock at the force of their thrusting. Edward grasped onto her hips and helped her more. Her hands on his shoulders as her body bounced, thrusting…faster and faster and faster. They both felt a heat gather near their groin. They both screamed their love as they reached their completion.

**Sometime later…..**

**Bella POV**

Holy crap….that was intense. That was the most beautiful thing ever. I was lying with my face facing Edward, staring at his beautiful features, he was staring back at me smiling. I smiled back

"I love you Edward. That was beautiful." I said whilst stroking his face.

He simply smiled and drew me towards him. "Think about it. We have eternity now. Eternity to be together." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I kissed his neck, and slowly began sucking. He moaned. And things WERE gonna get fun, but a massive knock appeared on Edwards door.

"Edward..Bella? Are you alright? We have to go to school. And well..umm.. we need to discuss about Charlie's.." Rosalie's voice faded off, unsure of what to say.

We both jumped up quickly and got changed at very fast speeds I might add. I opened the door and smiled.

"It's okay Rosalie. I'm alright now. I'm feeling better and it's ok. I know, Charlie's funeral." I said. She stopped, surprised for a second before her mouth formed into a slow smirk.

"Well. I can definitely see you're ok now." She said. I blushed…again. I turned around and saw Edward in his black silk boxers and no shirt.

I glared at him for being so obvious. He just smiled back his gorgeous half smile again. I turned around at Rosalie again.

"School…really? How long were we out?"I said surprised. Just then Alice appeared behind her and she gave me a hug, I returned it.

"you've just been lying their for about a couple of hours." She said softly. I nodded.

"ok. We'll just get dressed and we'll be out." I said. They nodded and moved off as I shut the door.

**Edward POV**

It was amazing. I couldn't' believe this was happening. As Bella shut the door and walked over to me. I stood up and met her half-way. We stopped and simply stared at each other. Amazed at how we found someone. After a couple of minutes, I figured we should stop. But not before………

I pounced on her and gave her a wonderful kiss, with tongue and everything.

I pulled away before it got to passionate. She moaned with disappointment.

'Come on Bella. Time for school." I walked off purposely so she couldn't get me at me again, I could feel her smiling as I walked away.

**Third person POV**

They both headed downstairs where they sat around just talking. The family seemed happy enough to avoid the Charlie issue. As they realized school was starting, they got into the cars. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper in the convertible and Alice, Edward and Bella in the Volvo. They drove to school missed tutor time and went straight to Biology 1. As they sat down, with Jess on the right of Bella and Edward on the left. Jess turned to Bella quickly.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Bella! I know he's a jerk. And a total asshole for what he did. He deserves to die. I just can't believe he went his far! I know he's lying. I know he's just making it out so that you're reputation is crap. But don't' worry. I'll help kiss his ass with you! Don't' worry." Said Jess. Her eyes gleaming with fury.

Bella and Edward looked at each other. They had restrained from listening to peoples minds now if they didn't have to. So they didn't' exactly know what was going on. They nodded at each other and opened their minds again.

_Oh my god...look at them. Mike was right. No wonder why Bella looks so hot all of a sudden…._

_Edward would look good at those places…definetly…that's why they all look like that._

Bella was confused, and by the looks of it, and for the first time so did Edward. She turned to Jess.

"What do you mean? Mike!! What the heck did he do?" I said quickly. Jess opened her mouth to say something, but Edward cut her off.

"That fucking prat. He's done something. I'll rip him up for this." He said violent. He stood up and made a move to look around for Mike. But he wasn't there.

"You mean, you don't know? But the WHOLE school knows. Apparently Mike had pictures!" jess said, eyes wide.

"pictures of what??" Bella said, almost exasperated. She was pretty desperate now, she had gotten off her stool and stared directly at Jess, the same with Edward, who's hand was on her hip in a vice grip.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here./" a voice behind them said. They recognized it at once.

**Bella POV**

I heard his voice. It stiffened my back. Edward noticed and we both spun around and came face to face with Mike's face. Smirk planted firmly on his lips.

"What the fuck do you want Newton?" snarled Edward. Once again standing in front of me. But I couldn't let this happen, I was a vampire now, I wasn't scared, I stepped away from Edwards back and right in Mike's face.

"Newton" I spat out viciously "I repeat. What the fuck do you want? I've been subjected to enough of your idiocy; now get out of my face before I find a new home for it, preferably up your ass" I snapped at him.

He staggered back a bit from my retort. And then regained his posture.

"Well. Looks like the school knows why you and your looked at Edward and practically snarled family. Look so good. All the time. I just happened to reveal the truth. Everyone should have the right to know." He said softly. He then looked over at Jess. and said to her "And everyone deserves to know about you to. Thankyou for reminding me for sitting there." He said whilst looking pretty smug.

Jess glared in fury but didn't' retort. Edward stepped up to his face and before I could do anything, had punched him across the nose and he flew back into the door.

"Why you. Lying, disgusting- EDWARD NO! I screamed, and Edward stopped half way. He turned around and looked at me before sighing and returning to my side where we both glared at him.

"Newton, If you don't' tell me what you want. We're going to report you to the principle for harassment" I said. He glared at us from the spot on the ground, before pulling out a what looked like a picture from his pocket and said whilst smirking with a slow purple bruise appearing on the side of his face.

"You two look photogenic, don't' you think?" he said. He thrust it at us, and we bent forward looking. I gasped.

**WHAT THE FUCK?**

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Edward and Bella's thoughts said at the same time…..

**Ooohhhh….wat's happening now? Well to be honest. I don't know. Like I said. I have no idea where this plot is going. I just made it on the spot. And hopefully I'll think of something. Well..i hope you all like this story again. I know it's been ages since I've posted anything. And 'new moon' is already out. But I really wanna finish this now, I read all the reviews and I'm motivated. So please read:D. and please review and tell me how I'm going. And suggestions please!! All welcome!. I really need some suggestions:D:D thanx!**


	11. read up guys!

**Hey guys =). You may have got my last chapter [that i just deleted] saying that i would continue this story, but after reading a review from someone i've decided that i would actually [haha actually this time!] not continue this story. The last reviewer said sections of the story was unrealistic and "disgusting" and even though it cut a little, i have to agree. I mean i did start this back in 2006 when only twilight was out and so i took their characters a little further since they hadn't been developed at the time. But now that new moon and eclipse is out, it doesn't really work! So im going to start a whole new story =)! And hopefully you'll all like it!**


End file.
